


Unexpected Love

by Mystiquelove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiquelove/pseuds/Mystiquelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I knew how to get a friend to hook up with his crush. That's easy.</em> </p><p>  <em>...what I didn't know was the fact it came with a hard-on manual that specifically instructed me to fall in love with that friend in time.</em></p><p>And to think it all started with Luke asking Ashton for some, he quotes, "love" advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first story here, so please please pleaaaase no hate D:  
> And unlike my other fics, this one is well, more detailed? It is written in first-person, so yeah.  
> Basically its like you're reading Ashton's thoughts n shit. Like Diary of the wimpy kid for example (Why did I bring that into this? oh well).
> 
> update 8/8/2014 : Oh, and follooooow me on twitter my recent twitter acc i made: @mystiquelove22

_I smile and snuggled closer to the warmth that enveloped me. Me and Calum were seated at the couch, watching some chick flick. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly as if I was something precious to him._

_“Ashton,”  I heard him mutter beside me. “Ashton!”_

_I chuckled. It was cute of him, chanting my name. “I can very much hear you Cal. You don’t need to particularly scream when you’re right next to me.”_

_“Ashton!”_

_“I said I can hear you Cal.” I looked up at him weirdly._

_“Ashton!”_

_I got a little pissed. “What?!”_

“ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN! WAKE UP!”  I jolted up upon hearing my full name. Oh where was I again? Right.  At school. I looked around and saw my classmates laughing.  Michael and Harry smirking, shaking their heads.

I turned towards Ms. Ackerman, scratching my head “Yes mam?”

Then she smiled at me. It wasn’t the ‘kind’ smile. It was the _evil_ smile. All teachers are evil. She quickly scribbled on a note pad before tearing the pink page and handed it to me. “Detention Mr. Irwin.”

“Yes mam.” I groaned internally.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

 

The bell rang and students sat up, leaving for their next classes. I groaned as Harry and Michael approached my desk. I just got detention for daydreaming about a guy even though I’m a guy. Fuck. How screwed up can I get?

“I never took you for a daydreamer, Ash.” Michael smirked, leaning closer to me. “What were you thinking of? Or rather _who.”_

I rolled my eyes, “No one in particular…” I mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Oh, quit the act Ash. We know it was _Calum_ who you thought about.” Harry joined in, chuckling. “You can never fool us, mate.”

“H-how did you know?” I stuttered, “I haven’t told anyone yet!”

“We saw you checking out his ass a few days ago during break. That wasn’t the first time we caught you though.”  Michael replied, with Harry nodding.

I groaned. Great, now they know it too.

 

I’m Ashton Irwin. People call me Ash for short. I’m in my senior year in high school, along these two idiots, Harry and Michael.  Needless to say, they both were idiots who have been through me, thick and thin.

I smiled sadly at them. “Could you please not tell anyone about this? It would never work between me and Calum, he’s as straight as a pole, crushing on Maddie as you all know it.”

 

So Calum, is one of my childhood friends. We grew up together ever since we were little. Around this campus, He and his best mate’ Luke, are one of those ‘popular’ dudes, excluding the other boys Michael, Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn.

I’ve been pretty much having these thoughts ever since few months ago. I don’t exactly know when or why or how it happened.

It just did.

Sometimes, I would catch myself just simply staring at him whenever we’re at the cafeteria or anywhere I can find him. It’s stupid really. It’s really stupid because he’s as straight as a pole.

I could see the faces on Michael and Harry’s faces; pity. They both knew that about Calum’s little - no, scratch that – HUGE crush on Maddie. 

Harry jumped and gave me a super tight hug, crying. “Oh no! My baby boy is experiencing heart break! How cruel!” I playfully rolled my eyes at how pathetic Harry can be even with situations like this.

 “Sorry mate. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us.” Michael patted my shoulder. He then pointed at Harry with an accusing face. “And you! Stop taking him all for yourself!”

Harry shook his head frantically, hugging me tighter. “Never. You’re just jelly I can hug him like this and you can’t.” He stuck a tongue at Michael.

Michael looked at him, disbelievingly, “I can very much hug him like that.” He scoffed playfully before yanking Harry away from me and hugging me for himself.  A cry of protest came from Harry.

“Guys, I’m not your boy toy.” I scolded, pushing Michael off. “You both clearly forgot the fact that I have to go to detention.”

Harry blinked his eyes in realization. “Ah! So that’s what it was! I knew I forgot something, I just couldn’t quite put my finger on it.” Michael’s eyes widened, realizing that too. “Oh yeah!”

Idiots. They’re all idiots.

I shook my head, standing up from my desk, swinging my bag over my back. “Remind me why I’m still friends with you people. Well If you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” I said, heading outside the door.

“-Wait!” Harry called out, “Me and the rest of the boys are heading over to your house today!” Talk about being uninvited. Well, that’s what a childhood friend does. I guess.

I looked at their pleading faces. “Fine.” I mumbled, giving in. “Just don’t arrive before me, okay?” I warned.

They both gave themselves a hi- five.

Childhood friends.

  **XoXoXoXo**

 

I walked down the hallway, trying to find my locker. I’ve been here for three years and I still can’t find my own locker till now. I’m a genius.

I shut the locker and was surprised to see someone I don’t usually talk to. I smirked, looking at the blonde boy who’s piercing blue eyes stared back me. “Well this is a bit of a surprise, Goldilocks.”

A scowl emitted from his face, “It’s Luke, thank you very much.”

“Whatever you say, Goldilocks.” I teased. So this blond over here is Luke Hemmings, Calum’s best friend. Another childhood friend of mine. This school’s pretty close to our neighborhood so it wouldn’t be really surprising if I had many childhood friends in this school.  It’s pretty much odd for Luke to be here, talking alone with me, not since we were kids. He’s usually with Calum all the time, and we don’t talk much in comparison with the rest.

“So, whadaya want?” I inquired. I saw him fidgeting, looking left and right frantically before stopping to take a deep breath.

“-Hold on. You’re not confessing to me right?” I joked and he looked at me weirdly. I got flustered and shook my head. “N-no it’s nothing, go ahead.” Stupid me. Because thinking about my feelings for Calum suddenly makes me very delusional making me think every guy is gay.

Luke huffed. “Here it goes…”He closed his eyes and trailed off before speaking really fast, “Ireallylikealeisha.”

I raised my eyebrows. Was he rapping? “What? I didn’t hear you.”

He whispered close to my ear. “ _I like Aleisha…”_

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

Few more blinks until I finally understood. “OOOHHHH!”

“Sshh!” Luke hissed. “Don’t tell anyone.” He warned.

I raised my eyebrows. “Then why tell me? Isn’t this matter supposed to be ‘hush-hush’?”

I stared at Luke, who, intern, started looking down on the floor, pretending as if it caught his interest. He paced back and forth, doing the summoning ritual before looking up, fully red. “Well… you’re close with her and I want you to, you know, help me?” He asked shyly.

“Luke that is so not you. Stop being such a girly girl.” I snorted, amused by this new side he brought out.

“I’m not girly…” He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Okay so, Aleisha is our childhood friend (not much of a surprise in there) but I would label her as ‘best’ because she has been the closest among all. Along with my best mates Michael and Harry, of course. “I don’t even think you even need my help, Lukey. You’re not invisible to Aleisha, heck, she’s also our childhood friend. So you just have to…

LET IT GOOOOOO~” I sang, looking at the totally-not-amused blonde. “…and confess to her.”

Luke ruffled his hair. “I would have done that if it was that easy, genius. But she can’t take the hint! No matter what I do, she’s so oblivious.” He groaned.

I smirked, “How bout’ we test it.” I scanned around the area to see Aleisha. “Perfect timing. She’s heading over here.”

“-what? –Oh hey let me go!-“ “I pushed a protesting Luke towards her and whispered “ _Go get her tiger.”_

Luke, the idiot, tried escaping but his efforts were in vain. She was already in front of him.

I’m sure I could’ve sworn Luke’s face screaming _Fuck you_ at me, but, hey? Who am I to blame, he’s the one who wanted my help in the first place.

Aleisha waved at us smiling brightly. “Hey guys!”

Luke chuckled nervously before replying with a meek ‘hey’. I waved at Aleisha. Then, I pretended to look as if I was in a hurry for something. “Oh, hey Aleisha! I’m sorry but I got to hurry for my detention class, see ya later!” I looked at her with an apologetic smile before pretending to run towards the detention room. I hid behind a pillar, where I could at least see them from afar.

I could pretty much see them talking, but I couldn’t hear anything. Luke scratched the back of his neck, offering a few laughs here and there. They got along pretty well. When Aleisha was about to leave I could see Luke doing the maniac ritual before stopping her from leaving. After few exchanges of words, they waved and Aleisha left.

I saw Luke heading towards my direction. And by the look on his face, It probably didn’t go well.

“So, what happened?” I asked. Luke groaned. “I asked her if she could to the movies with me this Thursday. I obviously meant just me and her, but she thought that You, Mikey, Cal and the rest of the boys would be tagging along and so she offered to invite them too.”

I laughed though I felt a _bit_ sorry for him.

A _bit. A_ t least the chances of him and her getting together are more than Calum liking me.  “Wow Lukey, She _totally_ friend-zoned ya. Sorry mate’.” I patted his shoulder.

“Fuck you too.” Luke groaned, “You embarrassed me, in the hallways, in front of many people. I told you it wouldn’t work.” Well, okay true. Maybe Aleisha was an idiot, being totally oblivious. Okay, she was.

“Hmm…” I thought deeply. I guess I could help this poor guy over here. “Okay fine, I’ll help you get her.” I saw Luke pumping his fist in the air muttering ‘ _finally!’_

“Come over to my house later in the afternoon. The rest of the lads are coming too.” I said,“But right now, I need to go to the detention room.” I heard Luke snicker, “I heard it was because you were daydreaming.”

“How did you know?”

Luke smirked, “The word spreads fast. You’re pretty popular you know.”

I snorted. “Yeah okay. I got to go now. Bye.” I waved before turning around walking towards the detention room.

“Sure, see ya later!” I heard Luke say before leaving. Luke was a pretty fun guy to talk to. I always thought he hated me or was some kind of emo freak. I guess that proved wrong.

 

**XoXoXoXo**

I opened the door not surprised to see the not-happy-at-all-teacher. She was tapping her foot against the floor really fast so I guess she was cross or something. Did she break up with her new boyfriend? How can teachers even have boyfriends? I will never understand.

What I was surprised about was seeing the guy who caused me to get into detention. Not directly, but still. It was Calum Hood, sitting on the chair while drumming his fingers on the desk looking extremely bored. When he saw me, his eyes lit up like a really happy puppy- oh gohd I should stop thinking like this. I smiled back and gave a little wave. I felt happy that I saw him but my happiness changed when I forgot that I was still in detention.

I looked the not so happy teacher. “Hey mam.”

The teacher snapped back, “Don’t ‘hey’ me. You sir should know the meaning of being in here.” Maybe I don’t know the meaning of being here, but I can’t voice that out because, yea you know. Double-detention.

“Yes mam.” I looked down while replying.

“Take a seat Mr. Irwin.” She said and I did just as told. I sat next to Cal.

The teacher cleared her throat. “So what you two would be doing today is to write a-“ She was cut off from the buzz of her phone that was on the table. “Excuse me.” She said before she took the phone in her hands. I could see her eyes turn even more furious when she looked at the caller id.

Probably the boyfriend who cheated on her. She took the phone and stormed off angrily outside the classroom.

Calum laughed when she left. “Ms. Ackerman’s ex is calling. Poor her.” And I’m  correct. Wow. I should become the next Sherlock Holmes.

Oh wait, I can’t because I don’t even know why I like Calum. It’s not so _elementary._ I shrugged before looking at Calum and staring at his gorgeous eyes. _Play it cool Ash. Act like you normally do._ “So uh, what’re you doing here in detention to get Ms. Ackerman so mad?” I asked.

Calum shrugged. “I dunno. She muttered something along the lines of me looking like her ex. I didn’t even do anything.” I laughed. At least he didn’t actually do anything wrong on purpose.

“So, why did you get in trouble Ash?” Calum asked, “You didn’t daydream and just got caught right?” He asked jokingly. He expected me to laugh along with him but I didn’t. How did he know?

He’s eyes grew wide, “You actually did get in trouble for daydreaming! I should become the next Sherlock!” funny, I was thinking of that earlier.

“So,” Calum wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, “Who were you thinking about?” You.

 But of course, I can never say that so I have to make up something up on the spot.

“Pancakes.”

“What?”

“I said I was thinking about pancakes.” That is officially the most stupidest answer I can come up with.

Calum did let out his hearty laugh though. And that was so adorable- I should stop thinking like this, it’s driving me nuts.

“Dude, you’re crazy.” He lightly punched my arm .

Yes, yes I am.

Calum’s phone vibrated so he took the phone out of his pocket and began smiling. “Hey Sided check this out. Maddie agreed to going on a date!” That line hit me like a ton of bricks.

I smiled weakly. “Wow Cal, you succeeded, congrats man.” Fuck why do I have to do this.

Calum grinned back. “Thanks man, but I’m not actually there yet. This girl has been the girl of my dreams ever since a middle school and she’s just so amazing. I never wanted any girl more than her. And you know what, she even…” Calum continued blabbering about her. And I was just there, smiling and listening to every word he said.

Luckily, at this moment on, Ms. Ackerman opened the door with a really happy smile plastered on her face. Thank goodness she came at the right moment.

“Okay boys, Detention dismissed. You guys can go home.” Ms. Ackerman said smiling brightly. Talk about mood swings. I’m actually grateful for that.

It’s barely been 15 minutes and we’re already sent off to our homes. That was short because before we knew, it Ms. Ackerman had already grabbed her purse and sped up to the exit.

“Wohoo!” Cal jumped, his fists up in the air. “Whoever that guy was, we should really thank him! Man, I thought I was gonna die.”

“But is was barely 15 minutes.”

Calum faced me seriously. “Minutes in school is hours, Ash. Hours. Eternity. Never forget that.” He began to smile stupidly and dashed outside the door, “Here I come, freedom!”

I shook my head at his stupidness. Why do I even like him? I sigh. I will never become Sherlock Holmes. I ran out the door and caught up with him. “Wait for me you dickhead! Don’t leave me alone!” I shouted and heard him laugh across the hallway.

Why the hell does he run so fast.

 

**XoXoXoXo**

 

It was currently six and I was waiting for Luke to arrive any minute by now. I wasn’t some girl who waited and pranced around the room so I decided to watch my favorite series. DBZ, yeaa. How can anyone not like DBZ?

I was in this part where Goku was fighting Vegeta and hell yea. “Throw away that Kamehameha Goku!” I screamed at the laptop, fully aware that he can’t hear me.

At this same moment I heard the door bell ring but I ignored it. Few moments later I heard my mom shouting downstairs. “Ash! It’s your guest, Hemming’s son! Oh dear I’m so sorry Luke, Ash is just being a lazy bum.”

I shouted loud enough so they can hear me. “Guys, I heard that! And I’m not lazy!”

“Then get down here this instant and stop being rude to our guest!” with that, I lazily got up and walked down before mumbling about the fact that they interrupted the best part of the fighting scene.

“It’s just a cartoon-“

“ANIME.”

“-It’s just an ‘anime’ Ash hunny. You can re-watch those episodes again.”  My mom rolled her eyes at the correction. “Go show Luke around meanwhile I go prepare the food.”

I looked at Luke (no pun intended) who had an amused expression on his face. Jerk. “I never knew you liked cartoons so much.”

“A.n.i.m.e.” I gritted my teeth. “It’s anime.”

Luke shrugged, “What’s the difference?”

Aghhh this guy is so aggravating. “Anime has better plot. Personally people describe the same as cartoons but there’s a difference with the western style and this one. Anime is from Japan it’s so much better and way cooler than cartoons. You see, we call anime fans otakus and I’m one of those.”

Luke just looked (no pun intended, again) even more puzzled.

“Ahhh.” I ruffled my hair, “You know what? I give up. Come on, let’s go up to my room.” I walked up stairs with Luke tagging along.

My room’s a mess. Stacks of magazines were lying on the floor, along with the pair of socks I didn’t keep. But I’m a guy, and that’s how we roll.

I saw Luke standing awkwardly, looking around the room before deciding to sit on my bed. He looked at my laptop and saw what I was watching. “Wow man, you seriously watch these.”

“They’re pretty cool kay?” I defended, “And you interrupted the best part!”

“Weren’t you the one who invited me here?”  Oh, right.

“Whatever Goldilocks.” I snorted and heard him protest about his name actually being Luke.

Luke looked (do I have to repeat myself on the no pun intended?) at me. “So, what’s the plan Einstein?” I thought of myself as Sherlock, but okay.

I smirked. “Easy. Since you basically mess up whenever you talk to her, why not just text her?”

Luke muttered, “Isn’t that what cowards do?”

“But you are a coward.”

“…Shut up.”

I love teasing Luke, that’s what I’m best at when it comes to him. Because that’s the only way I could get the conversation going whenever we’re with the rest of the boys. So you wouldn’t really find it surprising if he hates me. It’s shocking that he came running for love advice instead of running to punch my face.

“Okay, so hand me your phone.” I said, opening my hand.

“Why?”

“I’m gonna see if I can turn it into a burrito, of course I’m going text her stupid. You probably don’t even know what to type.”

“Fine.” Luke groaned, handing his phone to me. “Don’t scroll through the other messages though.” He warned.

“Sure sure.” I said.  It wasn’t like I was interested. It’s not like there was going to be juicy stu-

Okay, _maybe_ I’m a little interested.

But first, I need to get back to work. I saw their past conversations and it’s amazing how Luke makes it seem as if he shows no interest in her. I decided to start the conversation like how he normally does.

_Luke: hey =)))_

Within a few seconds, there was a reply.

_Aleisha: hey! ^^_

“As expected, Al does respond really fast.” I commented before Luke pushed me to hurry up. “Okay okay.” I rolled my eyes.

_Luke: so I was wondering.._

_Aleisha: ?_

“Hhm. Here comes the question.” I said proudly, looking all so smug. Luke, beside me, rolled his eyes, “Just get on with it.”

“Sheesh don’t be so pushy.”

_Luke: i was wondering if we could be more than friends?_

Now it was all up to Aleisha.

_Aleisha: Sure! i’d love to C:_

We looked at each other, surprised. Was it that easy?

_Luke: wait, you’re serious right??_

_Aleisha: ofcourse. =D I’d love to be bestfriends with you.  
you have to ask Ash first though! Hahahaha just kidding xD_

I slapped myself. Of course. It was too good to be true. “Aleisha is such an idiot.” I groaned, typing away.

_Luke: no, I mean more than just bestfriends…_

_Aleisha: sure! we could be siblings! I can be your twin! ^^_

Now both me and Luke face-palmed. “How can she be this clueless?” I groaned. “It’s not working Lukey, we have to go with another method.”

I looked over at the blonde who was clearly helpless. Luke fell on the bed, sighing. “So Einstein, what’s plan b?”

“Hmmm.” I pondered, “Clearly we’re doing this straightforwardly. How bout’ you use subtle methods instead?”

“Like?” Luke raised an eyebrow

“Well, you could flirt?”

“How is that _subtle.”_

“Oh I don’t know! Just show your appeal. Clearly Luke, you’re one of the hottest guys in school.” I swore I could’ve seen him blush. “So, do you get what I mean?”

“Yea. I’ll try I guess…” Luke mumbled. He looked at the floor, face flustered.

It was pretty much silent after that. What is there to be expected? The last time me and Luke hanged out was ages ago. Afterwards, nothing much happened.

I looked at his phone in my hand. He probably didn’t notice it was still with me since he was still lying down on the bed. He was being over-protective about his phone so I pretty much got curious. What was in it?

I know I shouldn’t look at the conversations but- Aghh it’s killing me. Maybe just one look. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

I slowly scrolled up, looking over at Luke to see whether he was looking or not. Once the coast was clear, I began scrolling through the messages.

There wasn’t anything juicy in here. It was boring. I then searched his whole phone and found this app named, “My Diary.” Pfft, my diary? Does it mean Luke writes in his little Diary?

Just when I was about to click the app, Luke sat up the bed and was facing my direction. His eyes widened in realization. “My phone!”

I smirked at him, “Took you long enough. I can clearly see an app named _My Diary.”_ I looked at him teasingly. “Does the little Hemmings write diary entries? Pretty interesting."

“Give it back.” He warned, standing up from my bed, “Give my phone back, Irwin.”

“Oooh, calling each other by our last names, eh?” I teased, “What would you do if I _don’t_ give the phone back to you?”

“If you won’t, then…” He looked at me with an evil smirk. “…run.”

And with that, he leaped forward and I started running around the room while he chased me. I got caught soon enough (With the small room and those long giant legs? How could I _not_ get caught). He pounced on me and we both ended up lying on the bed.

I still hid the phone away from him, so he started tickling me.

“Hahaha- Stop- Hahaha- Luke!” I tried to contain my laughter as Luke began poking me. Why do I have to be so ticklish?

Luke smirked, “Not until you give my phone back, Irwin.” He continues tickling me, “Now, hand me the phone.”

“Never!- Hahaha-ouch!” I tried to stop laughing, pushing the phone far away from him. “-Get off me!”

“-Uh guys, are we interrupting something?” I heard a familiar voice asking. The tickling stopped and me and Luke turned towards the door, finding Michael and Calum with shocked faces.

“Interrupting what?” I raised an eyebrow, looking clearly confused.

As if on que, I saw Harry pushing Michael, trying to make his way in. After he saw us, He started screaming, “HOLY SHIT GUYS WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING!”

I still looked puzzled. What was wrong with us? Was there something on my face?

Clearly not understanding, I stared at Luke, who was inches away from me. My face heated up and we both stared before coming into realization.

We pushed each other away, trying to explain the situation. “Uhm, It’s not what you think guys!” I tried explaining. Oh God. How embarrassing can this get? Calum is starting to think wrongly.

“Y-yea!” Luke stuttered, “I just wanted my phone back but Ashton kept it away from me.” They all looked at us with disbelief.

“What are you even doing here, Luke?” Calum asked, raising an eyebrow, “I tried calling you to ask whether you were going to come but you never replied.”

“My phone was on silent mode, and I’m here because, uhh, err…Ash?”

“ _Ash_?” All three of them looked puzzled.

Luke looked at me, begging for help. I shrugged, “You should just tell them the truth. It’s not like they’d tell anyone, Luke.”

Luke sighed before giving in. “Fine…” He muttered and began explaining the whole story to them. By the time he finished, Michael and Calum were on the floor, laughing.

“Oh my god!” Calum started, tears about to come from his eyes, “I never knew Aleisha was so oblivious!”

“Hi five!” Michael agreed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Harry was still in his state of shock, so all of us just shrugged and left him like that. 

The rest of the hangout went pretty well afterwards. The rest of the boys wanted to play the games on my playstation. Can't they get their own? Sigh.

Tomorrow would be the day where operation: ‘Get Aleisha’ commences.

And little did I know that giving Luke a helping hand would change the rest of my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapters!  
> Or you could bookmark it, that's fine too.


	2. Idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and i'm back with a new chapter. C:
> 
> Its un-edited though. I hope you guys don't mind, I'll fix it later.
> 
> ENJOY~

“Class dismissed!” Cried out Ms. Ackerman in joy as she scurried off out of the classroom.  She was quite Jolly, most likely because of her boyfriend. The rest of the class soon got up, leaving to God-knows-where.

Yesterday passed and today was the day I had to help Luke get his soon-to-be-girlfriend, Aleisha. It was currently recess, and me and Luke decided to meet each other here. He was a year below me, so it wasn't that easy meeting up.

I blushed, recalling the event last night. It wouldn't get out of my head. Why did I have to be so stupid? Calum caught us in that _awkward_ position. If no one explained anything, I would've been branded as someone else's in Calum's mind. 

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Luke running towards me.  I waved at him. “Hey.”

Luke smiled, the expression on his face showed that he was very excited. “Hey. I'm ready.”

I sighed as we both  talked as we walked to the cafeteria. “Then I guess i'll start. I kind of figured out your little problem. You stutter, get flustered and do the maniac summoning ritual around people you like. Maybe it’s because you _over think_ a lot.”

“I don’t.” Luke frowned while defending. “I’m just scared about what happens next, and before I know it, every worst-case scenario flashes through my head. The possibilities are endless.”

I nodded, “Exactly my point. Don’t over think. Just be yourself when you’re around her.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “That’s easier said than done.”

“Give it a little practice.” I assured him, “Next, is that you have to make sure you have her attention. Well, since you and her basically know each other for a long time, let’s rephrase it: Make sure she doesn’t see you as her little brother.”

“Or twin.” Luke snickered.

“Yeah, or that.” I tried not to laugh, remembering that memory. “So, show some signs. Don’t necessarily keep your distance away from her. Before you become too much of a brotherly figure, you need to give the hint that you like her more than friend. Simple, harmless flirts and comments would do. Oh, and…”

As I continued rambling on what he should do, I could feel his eyes burning on me intently. He’s quite a listener. “…And that’s what you do to get a girl. Any questions?” I asked, looking at him.

Luke grinned, shaking his head, totally happy. “Nope. None at all. Thanks for the advice mate.”

I grinned back, “No problem. Tell me how it went later, yea?” I said. 

Me and Luke scanned around the cafeteria to see if we could find a person who constantly dyed his hair. “Oh look, I found green hair, c’mon let go.” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me.

I saw Maddie sitting _extra close_ to Calum, giggling here and there, then leaning in to whisper something to him. Calum laughed along with her. The scene was horrifying.

Harry, Louis seemed to be getting into a heated discussion and Aleisha waved at us, ushering us to sit beside her.

Michael noticed our presence and turned around. He looked at both me and Luke, raising an eyebrow. “Since when where you two so close?”

I rolled my eyes. “Since yesterday. Remember?” I dropped my bag on the floor before sitting next to Luke. “I’m just giving Luke a helping hand.”

Harry looked at us, feigning shock. “You gave him a _helping hand?_ You helped him wank?” With that, I quickly smacked the back of his head.

“Idiots. All idiots.” I mumbled.

“We’re your lovable idiots, babe.” Harry smirked at me.

I chose to ignore that. “So? Where are the others?” I asked, finding three empty seats.

Louis waved off, “Zayn and Liam are getting their punishment from coach for skipping practice. And Niall went on vacation.”

All of us look bewildered. “Vacation? At this time of the year?”  It wasn’t much of a surprise in there. I forgot to tell you, Niall Horan is the richest guy in the school. He gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Until now, I still don’t know why he chooses to stay in this school instead of going to some rich kid’s school.

His personality isn’t of a stuck up rich kid though. He has a nice, caring personality- or that’s what I want to hope. Minus the fact that he steals people’s food every 24/7. It’s surprising that he _does not_ gain weight.

“Oh and, sorry mate, I couldn’t come over to your house because we had a soccer match that day.” Louis looked at me with an apologetic look.

“You should’ve been there! You totally missed the fun.” Michael looked like he was about to burst into laughter. Harry lightly punched Michael’s shoulder, frowning. “That was _not_ fun at all you freak. It was terrifying.”

Calum snorted, “That’s because you’re thoughts were in the dumps the moment you saw them.”

Louis looked at us puzzled. “Who’s ‘Them’?”

Michael smirked, “Oh you would be surprised. It was-”

“Guys.” Luke hissed at them. Michael covered his mouth, “Whoops. I forgot.”

Aleisha and Maddie on the other hand, pouted. “You guys forgot to invite us.” Complained Aleisha.

Luke gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry, it was a guys night-out.”

Calum nodded at Maddie, “Maybe next time.” He winked at her and my heart clenched. Maddie was blushing at Calum’s antics.

Lucky bitch.

Trying to ignore the fact that my crush is making advances on his crush, I whispered beside Luke. “Start making your move.”

Luke nods, determined. “I just have to act normal, and give subtle signs, here and there, right?” He whispered back at me. Everyone else was engaged in another conversation, but Harry noticed us whispering and started glaring at Luke. I stared at Harry weirdly. Why was he glaring at Luke?

I shrugged and gave nodded at Luke. “Yeah, do whatever I told you.” And before I knew it, Luke turned to his other side and started talking and laughing with Aleisha.

Soon, everyone started to slowly notice the interaction between Aleisha and Luke. Everyone’s mouth was gaped open because, fuck.

Luke was a smooth talker. Within no time Aleisha started blushing, slowly falling into the trap. Luke would bite his lip occasionally, and his lip ring didn’t make it any better for us because shit, that was incredibly sexy.

Wait wat. Why am I thinking like this?  I looked at the others and saw that I wasn’t the only one. Everyone else was flustered. I guess it was because it was a shocking side of Luke. The side that only comes out under a blue moon.

Luke started noticing the sudden silence and turned away from Aleisha and faced us. “What?” He asked all of us, confused. “Did something happen?”

All of us quickly shook our heads, pretending to do whatever we were doing.

The bell rang (Thank God) and all of us stood up and made our way outside. ”See ya guys later.” Louis waved, “Oh and, Luke and Calum! We have a soccer practice tomorrow for the preliminary rounds.” Harry and Michael tagged along with Louis.

Calum nodded waving back.“Sure thing captain.” He then hugged Maddie whispering a few things in her ear which made her giggle before kissing his cheek.

Maddie then faced Aleisha’s direction. “C’mon Al. Let’s go!” She smiled as she motioned Aleisha to come with her. Aleisha nodded and then turned towards me Luke and gave us a hug. “Bye guys.” She smiled at us before catching up with Maddie.

Calum looked at Luke with a smirk plastered on his face. “Never took you for a ladies man Luke.”

“Same here.” I nodded, “I said it would take practice, but you nailed it in one go.” Well I won’t deny it. He was really good.

If nothing more, _hot_.

I looked at Calum and Luke who both were giving me mysterious looks. “You thought Luke was hot?” Calum asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shit did I just say that out loud? “Well, yea. Don’t tell me you weren’t staring at him when he was on his _subtle_ mode.” I decided to play safe by teasing Calum.

Calum turned beet red, “Okay fine.” He raised his hands in defeat. “I’m _straight_ but I do admit that was hot.”

Ouch, the word _straight_ is like telling me that I won’t ever be with Calum in a million years.

Luke blushed and covered his face. “S-shut up guys.. I’m n-never doing that in front of you people.”

“Aww, little Lukey’s shy.” I teased. “It’s okay. That can be a side to show to Aleisha, only.”  Calum laughed and we hi fived eachother.

“I need to find new friends.” Luke groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the fic is going to be one of the slow-burn types. Maybe.
> 
> Please rate and stay tuned for the next chapter. ^^


	3. Bestfriend stealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE D:
> 
> I've been busy with life and stuff so, super sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, a lashton moment shall be a token of my apology. C:
> 
> Start reading~

I yawned, already dressed in my uniform. I looked at the mirror, fixing my hair for a bit before I stumbled out of the room, bending down to put on my school shoes. I quickly tied it before lazily standing up, heading towards the main door. So mom was dead asleep (not literally) while my siblings were still in camp school.

It was currently early in the morning, and weeks have passed since I became Luke's love doctor cupid- whatever shit people call it.

It was a walking distance going to school so I didn't need to take any transport. Same went with the rest of my child hood friends.

Speaking of childhood friend, a really familiar blonde girl was there near the pavement petting Ms. Chanlers dog, waffles.

I recognized her in no time.

"Hey, Aleisha!" I shouted loud enough so she could hear me. She bent up and turned around with a confused look on her face, before noticing it was me.

I walked closer and was greeted by her hug. "Hey Ash!" She smiled. We both started making our way to school.

"Hows it going?" I asked. "Or rather, hows you and Luke going?" I smirked when I saw her turn red. After knowing her for so many years, she's quite gullible.

"Err, well, uhm..." She tried so say something but it never came out. She groaned. "Ugh, Ash stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, even though I knew what she fully meant.

Aleisha pouted, "Nothing much happened.. He's been acting different lately.."

"Different is nice, different is good."

"Uhhm..yeah." She blushed, looking down while fiddling her fingers.

"S-so," she began, trying to divert topics. "Its been a while since we were able to talk like this."

Well, true. Ever since the day Luke Hemmings decidedly came to me asking for love advice, we've been spending time together almost everyday, with me coaching and giving me love advice and such.

Each time Aleisha came to me, Luke was sure to be by my side, slowly diverting her attention from me to him, and I would slowly slip away from their sight, hiding from a distance to see how it goes. Then Luke would jog back to me, telling me how it went.

And oh yes. She was falling for the bait.

It was a slow, steady process that managed to work out day by day.

Then there were times when Luke and Calum would hangout together and I was always there beside Luke for no reason (Does wanting to see Calum's face count?)

Long story short, we had become inseparable.

"I guess, that's true." I shrugged.

"But how? I thought you and Luke barely got along." She asked curiously.

I shrugged again, "I dunno. It just happened."

The original purpose between me and Luke was that I help him with Aleisha since I knew her more than the boys. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

We both reached the school's entrance to be greeted by a punky green haired guy and a curly haired Brit.

"ASHHH!" They both screamed when they spotted me before running and tackling me to ground.

"Get off me you freaks." I pushed them, gasping for air. Aleisha- the bystander just laughed.

Just fucking laughed.

"Ash you mean piece of shit." Michael pouted as I pushed both of them away.

I rolled my eyes, "Would I have been the nice piece of shit if I allowed you to suffocate me?"

"Yes?" They both nodded innocently.

I stared at them ridiculously. Idiots, all idiots. This line might as well become my catchphrase if I were to describe them.

Then we heard a very familiar, grumpy voice. "Fuck, please. The last thing I would want is to be dealing with your shit seven in the morning." We all turned around to see a grumpy Zayn along with Liam.

"Well looks who's early." Harry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. "You two love birds are together even when going to school?"

Zayn turned red. "W-we weren't- we aren't together." he tried defending himself.

Liam, who was looking down the whole time, looked up and and gave Zayn a sad look. And if a miracle didn't happen then I don't know what did. Zayn- a known bad boy who's looks can kill - fucking stuttered and apologized, pulling Liam close to his chest. "Li, I'm sorry. I'll tell them the truth."

Liam's eyes lit up, relief washed his face. "Really? Thank goodness, I was tired of keeping it a secret."

Okay, so Zayn blushed.

Stuttered.

And apologized.

Three words that are not in his vocabulary.

"Holy shit!" gaped Michael, "Are pigs going fly too?"

At least im not the only one who thinks that. "Care to tell us what's happening, Malik?" I smiled knowingly at what the couple had to say.

Zayn sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He looked all of our anticipating faces. "Okay, look, We're dating."

Harry smirked, patting Zayn on the back. "About damn time you told us."

Zayn and Liam stared at us, confused.

"Louis told us you both missed soccer practice. We figured out you both were snogging somewhere." I explained to them.

They both turned red, Zayn muttering about killing Louis later.

"Speaking bad behind my back, eh?" we all heard the familiar voice behind our back. It was Louis along with Calum and Luke. "Hey." they waved.

"So I guess the whole gang's complete?" I smirked, looking around.

"'cept for Niall." Michael reminded.

"And Maddie." Calum added.

As if on que, footsteps rushing towards us. I turned around to find none other than Calum's little crush, Maddie. "Well, looks like the gang's complete." Harry grinned

"Sorry, I saw everyone and tried to catch up." panted Maddie, bending while holding her knees for support. Maddie lived farthest from all of us.

Aleisha, who was in a daze probably processing the whole thing, finally spoke up. "Okay, so, basically everyone knew Zayn and Li were together, except for me?"

"Yeap."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Aleisha pouted, crossing her arms. "Unfair."

"Knew what? What's unfair?" asked the bitch, confusion spreading throughout her face. "Did I miss something?"

Aleisha rejoiced, pumping a fist in the air, "Thank God I'm not the only one. I'll explain on the way. Come with me for a sec." She linked arms with the Bitch. She turned around smiling, "See ya guys." we all waved back, with an extra of Maddie mouthing Calum a 'talk to you later' face.

After the girls left, Luke scooted closer to me. I looked up at the guy. It still irked me about the fact that Luke shot up alot more than last year, a couple inches and so. Hell, he's as tall as Michael its annoying. I'm not even short. They're just giants.

Luke looked like he wanted to say something important. I chuckled, even though his growth spurt is amazes everyone, he's still the Luke I knew a long time ago. "Shoot it Hemmo."

Luke smiled, really excited. "...Aleisha agreed to go out on a date with me."

I was suppose to reply a word of congratulations but, unfortunately, the other boys heard him and them - being such mother hens, caused a big scene.

"Woah! since when?" Asked Michael, clearly excited.

"Yesterday." Luke muttered shyly.

Harry patted him on the back mouthing words of congratulations while Zayn and Liam looked plain confused. "Since when did Luke like Aleisha? Actually since when did Luke start to like humans?"

"Oh, right. We forgot to tell you." Louis remembered and began explaining what he heard from Michael.

I looked at Calum. He didn't seem to be surprised at Luke's statement. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Calum noticed and grinned, "He told me and Louis earlier."

Oh, so that's why. I nodded before turning my attention to Luke, "we'll discuss the plan later on, okay?" I told Luke.

He grinned, "Meet you at six ye?"

I nodded, satisfied.

Liam decided to open his mouth, "Since when were you _two_ so close?"

"Since Ash became the love doctor." Harry rolled his eye playfully, "Then they became all closey-closey and touchy-touchy."

Michael pouted, totally agreeing."Whenever we come over to Ash's house Luke HAS to be there." he whined, "He's a best friend stealer."

I rolled my eyes at the two idiots. "Give it a rest you two."

"Uh, guys..." Calum spoke up unsure, "Incase,you forgot popularity, people are staring."

We all looked around to see the girls fainting, blushing and running away after everyone made eye contact.

I shook my head lightly and waved at a few girls. They immediately scurried off, telling their friends excitedly about what happened.

"I guess we all have to go. See ya guys." I sighed and waved, before leaving to our respective classes.

Now its back to me counting the hours till school ends.

**XxXxXXX**

 

"Ashhh..." I could hear my little brother whine. "I'm booored."

I rolled my eyes, "Not now Harry. I'm cooking dinner."

I was currently at my home, and my two siblings, Harry and Lauren had just come back from their spring camp (yes, spring camp), and while mom's out for work, I have to babysit these two little Irwin's.

"But this house has nothing in it." Harry continued complaining, mumbling about having no one to talk to.

"Go outside and play with your friends Or something. I'll call you back when I'm done with dinner, okay?"

Harry pouted. "Fine." He stared at me cooking. "Ah, by the way, aren't you making too much? Its only us eating, Lauren's gonna stay at her friends house until dinner, and moms coming home late at night."

"My friend's coming over." I shrugged, "So I have to make sure that there's enough."

"Hmm," Harry thought, "Is it Mike and Harry-old?"

"Nope."

"Aleisha? Zayn? Liam?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"Luke."

Harry grabbed my shoulders, making me face him. He stared seriously into my eyes. "Is the world ending?"

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You barely invited that guy to our house before, and moreover talked to him!"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh my, my brother is so stupid." muttered Harry, releasing his grip from my shoulders. "You make it sound as if inviting strangers into our house is something so _normal_."

"He's not a stranger. We got closer while you and Lauren were in camp, Simple."

Harry gave me the puppy eyes. "Can I please meet him?"

I smiled, "Sure you can. I said I'll call you for dinner."

"Promise?" He pouted.

"Obviously I pro-"

Harry cut me off and jumped and leapt out of the kitchen. "-Yay! Bye Ash!"

I sighed as I heard the door shut. Are all the Harry's in the world like this? Is it a contagious disease or something?

I stared at the stove before it clicked in, "Shit! The food!" I immediately lowered the fire. It was a good thing the food didn't burn.

Just on que, I heard the doorbell ringing. I walked up and opened the door to be greeted by no other than the visitor.

He was standing there wearing a casual attire- jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "Hey."

I smiled back, "Hey, c'mon in mate!"

I may not have told my brother Harry about this yet, but this wasn't the first or second time Luke came here.

It started off with him hanging over at my place, occasionally tagging along with the boys. But soon, it sort of became an everyday thing. Oddly enough, my mom didn't mind at all, saying that she and Luke's dad were childhood friends and that Luke's mom was her college roommate. It was a small world.

I was currently sitting on the couch with Luke beside me - Both planning on what to do when encountering Aleisha.

I was drawing stick figures on a whiteboard. It seemed easier for Luke to understand (I'm seriously contemplating whether im taking this business too seriously).

"So whenever Aleisha comes over, make sure that you don't make a fool of yourself. Don't stutter, don't stammer. And never, I repeat, DONT do your maniac ritual dance ever again." I firmly stressed on that. As much as he improved, he couldn't let go of that habit.

I expected a response or a cry protest but it was dead silent. "Luke are you-" thud. I could feel a heavy weight pressed against my shoulder. I stayed stiff, but soon relaxed, looking over to my right just to see Luke fast asleep. I tried softly shaking him, in hopes of him waking up, but the opposite thing happened as he slid down to my lap.

I sighed softly. We were supposed to be discussing something and he just dozed off. It probably happened because he had to practice hard for the semi finals.

I stared at his face. Looking closely, I can see why he was labeled popular. Not only because was he in the soccer team. He was very attractive- not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

His face looked so innocent. His hair was styled nicely and I wonder how it would feel if I touched it. Without even giving much thought, I started stroking his hair and it was soft. Really soft.

My eyes landed upon his plump lips - Oh god that lip ring. It looked so good in him. My hand slowly made its way closer to his face, with the intent to touch those lips.  
I hesitated. I shouldn't be doing this.

But maybe just this once.

My fingers slowly brushed his soft lips. I traced the lip ring. How would it feel if my lips felt his..

My cheeks heated up and I mentally slapped myself. ' Scratch that thought Ashton, you only want to kiss Calu-'

This was not working.

I looked at him, deep in thought. It was nice staying like this. It felt really comfortable. I ran my fingers across his hair. What would happen if Luke already got Aleisha. Would this end?

No, of course, we would still be friends, right? 

I quickly shook my head. Now's not the time to be thinking like this. 

I slowly put Luke's head on the sofa, not wanting to disturb him. Plus, I still had to go call my brother for dinner. I stood up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen to get my phone.

Now little did I know that the  _certain blonde_ who I thought was asleep, wasn't asleep. 

The whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND CUT!~
> 
> Lashton bby. C:
> 
> The turning point will soon come. Plus, a little bit of drama eh? (Yes. No. Not really. Maybe?)
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Truth or dare, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY~  
> DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE LIVESTREAM? IT WAS PRETTY COOL THEY JUMPED OFF A FUCKING BUILDING  
> Oh, and the Amnesia Lyric video *O* they all look serious for once (still not punk rock though xD)
> 
> Anyways, carry on, go on reading.^^

I tapped in my brother's phone number, pressing call.

 _"Hello?_ " The other voice asked.

"Its Ash, come here now."

 _"Yay!"_   I could imagine Harry jumping up and down in glee, _"Is Luke still there?"_

I nodded, looking over at where the living room was. My face heated up, recalling the recent events. 

_"Uh, Ash? Helloooo?"_

Now's not the time to be thinking about this."Y-yeah, he's still here." 

 _"Great! I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye!"_   A beep was heard the call ended before I could say anything.

Little brothers. I will never understand them. 

After quickly preparing the table, I looked up at the clock. I guess it's time for Luke to get up.

I walked to the living room to see the sleeping figure on the couch. I gently scooted over to the couch, softly taping him. "Luke, wake up." No response, just a dead asleep Luke.

He looks like an innocent angel when sleeping, his soft hair-What the fuck Ashton.

I originally wanted to wake him up softly, but I ended up shaking him frantically due to being all jittery about the topic.

"Mmmm..." said boy groaned, shifting to the side, curling himself into a ball, "Five more minutes...or hours..."

I bent down half way, nudging him a bit harder. "Luke, wake up. Its me, Asht- uff!" I suddenly felt him grip my arm, pulling me down. "Luke, what are you doing?"

Receiving a grunt as a response, Luke tangled his freakishly long legs around me, pulling me closer to him. I was in this position where my body was on top of him, with my face pressed against his neck.

And no. I  _did not_ blush _._ (Fucking lies Ashton.)

The grip tighten around me, and by now it's pretty much sure that it was useless struggling against a giant.

I lay limp, waiting for Luke to possibly release me somehow, someway. I looked below me to see Luke's eyes still shut, faint breathes against my skin. 

..I..I absolutely  _did not_ blush.

"L-Luke, I'm serious, wake up!" I managed to squeak out, my voice higher than usual. And thankfully Luke's eyes slowly fluttered open.

When Luke finally woke up, he looked around him before his gaze landed on me. "Hi Ashton."

"..Hey?" I replied, unsure of what I was suppose to do because for fucks sake why are we even greeting each other with hi's or hey's instead of pulling away.

..And there was silence.

 "Err, uhm, Luke?" I asked, "Aren't you suppose, to, uhm, release me?" 

Luke blinked at me, _probably_  trying to process why the hell I was on top of him, and why the hell was his legs tangling mine, and why the hell are faces were so close to each othe- "Oh! I'm sorry!" we pulled away immediately, shifting awkwardly to the side of the couch.

It was a good thing we pulled away the moment before the door bursted open with my little brother holding a huge lollipop, smiling widely. "I'm back! And guess what? Ms. Laura gave me a lollipop and looots of chocolates!" His face looked so smug, patting the pocket of his pants to put emphasis of where the chocolates were kept. His eyes sparkled when he saw Luke. He immediately ran towards him. "So you're Luke!"

Luke looked confused for a second before patting his head, smiling "Yes, yes I am." 

Harry showed his toothy grin, "You seem cool." and after that, they both were in their own world.

Suddenly, I could see a very familiar body making its way to the living room, along with three others following behind him. As he got closer, his hair became very visible. Yep, it was Michael.

"Ash, you don't mind if we came here right?" said guy ruffled his green hair, grinning. "We were bored." Louis, Harry and Calum peeped behind Michael's shoulders, waving slightly.

Harry (older one) pushed Michael away, running into my arms and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Ashh! You invited Luke but not us?" He fake sobbed.

I rolled my eyes, "Quit the act Haz. And get off me, you're seriously heavy." I tried pushing off the older boy, who still refused to let go.

I could see Louis folding his arms, smirking. "The guys right though. Why only Luke, hm?"

"Not you too." I groaned, finally pushing away the sulking Harry. "We were having our usual meeting, that's all."

"Usual?" Calum's said before fake pouting, "You're starting to steal my best mate away from me."

"..Sorry?" I asked, unsure. Calum laughed and patted my back, "I'm just kidding. Jesus, take a joke, will ya? " He rolled his eyes playfully.

 _Calum just patted my back_. "Right." I nodded awkwardly, trying not to blush at the really ridiculous physical contact. Why was I getting so hyped? It was just a touch. His hand managed to make it's way to my back, giving it slight pressure, yeah.  

I mean, I  _have_ had more physical contact before. Two incidents actually like just now, when Luke- 

I tried to contain myself from banging my head to the wall.  _Why can my brain_ _remember that but not what I have to study for a test._

"Those two are starting to get all chunmy with each other." Michael pointed at Luke and little brother, who were in their own little world. The two boys stopped their conversation and turned towards us, noticing that we were all staring at them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Michael, Louis, Calum and Harry-old tagged along with me." My little brother grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, thanks for the great information. Never knew that." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"And stop calling me Harry-old!" Harry crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm the same age as your brother. it irks me about the fact that we share the same name."

My little brother stuck his tongue, "Never, Harry-old. You'll always be Harry-old! Hahaha!" He started laughing maniacally like a villain in a movie.

Harry growled, "Why you.." he was about to pounce forward, wanting to strangle him but Louis thankfully stopped him. "Enough Hazza. He's still a kid."  Harry protested, wanting Louis to release him, still bickering with little Harry.

I shook my head. My friends are basically a bunch of seven year olds stuck inside a teenage body.

No, seven is too good for them. Five should suffice. "Anyways, I made dinner. Thank goodness I made a lot. Help yourselves." I waved my arm off, pointing to the dining area. 

All of them stopped talking and doing whatever they were doing. Their eyes lit up, and before I knew it, they were in the dining table, eating. No i'm serious, they were sitted on the table, already pouring the pasta on their plates. 

I'm seriously starting to take the thought of my friends being ninjas into consideration.

 

**XoXoXoX** **oX**

 

Me and the rest of the guys were chilling in the living room, typing away on their phones. My brother was upstairs in bedroom, asleep. It was late anyway, and my mom called saying that she won't be here tonight.

Since I was sitting on the couch, I looked over at the side, seeing that Michael was no longer on his phone but instead, looking at nothing but with a bored expression on his face. 

"What happened?" I asked, "You okay?"

 Michael shook his head, stretching his arms before slumping down on his seat. "I'm bored, the internet failed to amuse me today."

Louis already chucked his phone down his pocket looking at us, "Same here." He shrugged.

I don't know whether my eyes were playing tricks on me but I could've sworn I saw I light bulb appearing above Louis' head. "I've got an idea!"

And when Louis has an idea, it's  _never_ good. 

All of us pretty stopped looking at the phone, anticipating at Louis had to say. "How bout we play a little game of truth and dare?" See. Told you. Truth and dares with these people never ends well.

Michael's eyes lit up, "I'm in!" He looked at Calum, Harry and Luke, who were sitting on the floor. "What about you, guys?"

"Sure." All them shrugged, not minding it at all, making space for Michael and Louis to sit. 

They all gathered on the floor, sitting a circle, leaving a gap a person could fit in. They all looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I said, frowning at them, "I don't get any say in this?"

"Just get your ass over here, Irwin." Louis rolled his eyes, patting the floor, motioning me to sit next to him.

I sighed, having no choice but to obey. I sat next to him and Michael. The others had already kept their phones away.

"Now that the group is here, lets start." Grinned Louis, "I'll start." I gulped. 

 

Truth or dare; a game where lots of secrets, feelings and issues are unveiled.

And that was gonna happen soon.

Real soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be definitely, interesting. Heuheuheu.


	5. Truth or dare part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for not updating this. I'm really sorry :(( I got so hooked up with my other story I forgot to update this D: so so so so so sorry.  
> Plus, i had holidays and internet was shitty which was the other reason.
> 
> Here's the part two! enjoy!

Truth or dare; a game where lots of secrets, feelings and issues are unveiled.

And that was gonna happen soon.

Real soon.

"Now that the group is here, let’s start." Grinned Louis, "I'll start." I gulped. 

So first, Louis suggests the game, then next, Louis start the game? Our lives are toast.

But the real question is why isn’t anyone complaining for fucks sake they should know this isn’t going to be pretty.

Sadly, Louis started spinning the bottle, which landed on Michael. “Truth or dare, love?”

Michael smirked, “Dare, babycakes. I’m not a pussy.”

Yes Mikey, put yourself in danger. Because truth isn’t enough for you.

Louis smirked back, “You picked the wrong choice.” Yes, yes he did.

 I looked at Michael full of pity. “It’s okay Michael, you’ll be alright.”

Michael just blinked at me confusedly. “The fuck, mate?” I shook my head. He would understand soon.

I looked at Louis who had this grin on his face, a grin which meant it wouldn't be something pretty. “Hm, I dare you to kiss the person on your right, for hmm... 30 seconds.”

We all looked to see who was next to Michael, and woah. Next to him was Calum. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Why didn’t I get picked to do that?

While Calum’s face paled in horror, Michael just shrugged, not caring. “Sure.”

Why isn't Michael paling in horror too, huh? What? Whaaaat?

 “M-mikey,” Calum tried reasoning out, “A-aren’t you going to give this a second thought?” inching farther away as Michael kept going closer. But before diving in, he looked at me, asking for some sort of permission.

Well, I guess, it’s fine right? I mean, why is Michael even asking me for approval when I don’t own Calum? And, it’s just a dare anyway, so. I guess it’s fine?

I gave a small nod, waving it off like it’s nothing.

Though I can’t deny the fact that I  _might’ve_ been slightly jealous of Michael’s position.

Michael looked back at Calum who was trying to squirm away. “Srry’ mate, it’s a dare.” And Bam, they kissed. For a whole thirty seconds. Longer than that actually, with Michael reaching up underneath Calum’s shirt and with Calum moaning- but that’s a different story. A story I _do not_ enjoy talking about.

Once they pulled away, Calum’s face was beet red. I could feel him muttering something about doubting his sexuality or something- and oh is that hard on? Fuck you Mikey. 

Michael was satisfied enough, fixing his shirt before spinning the bottle, which, landed on Louis. "Payback. Go on, pick."

"Dare, thanks but i'm not scared." Louis smirked, crossing his arms.

"I dare you to kiss the person on your right for 30 seconds."

"No repetition of dares Mikey." Luke warned, “You know that.”

Michael grumbled, mumbling something how it was worth a try. Then he suddenly got an idea. "Fine. Then I dare you to sit on Harry's lap until the end of the game. Exceptions are when either of you are asked to do a dare. Or truth."

And it was one of this really, really, really rare moments when Louis blushes.

And Louis _does not_ blush.

Louis slowly crawled over to Harry’s side, looking at him, asking for some sort of permission.

Harry, on the other hand, looked away, trying not to stutter. “S’ just a dare.” He shrugged, trying not making a big deal about it.

But us, knowing Harry since he was in his diapers knew it was a _big deal_. Was there something going on between them?

And so Louis sat on Harry's lap. 

The game went on and on, everyone was pretty 'dare-ish' so it ended up with the neighbors shouting at Michael and Harry to stop singing Hakuna Matata outside the lawn, along with Luke making out with a kiwi fruit for thirty seconds, then with Calum running around the house butt naked, and lastly Louis acting like an American for the whole game.

And we weren't even high. 

Surprisingly, the bottle never landed on me. The bottle must be on my side, what a relief. I don’t have to do anything stupid, thank God.

It was Louis' turn to spin. And said bottle ended up pointing at Luke, "Luke, dare or dare?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "I want to comment something intelligent, but fine. Dare."

Louis was still sitting on Harry’s lap, and was still talking in American. "Hm, pretend you're in a bar, and then there's this ‘dude’ you have to flirt with, and grind with. Now the ‘dude’ shall be...hm, " Louis scanned all our faces, trying to decide on who.

Unluckily, his gaze landed on mine, and I know that I was so totally screwed. "...Ashton."

Yup. 

Screwed. Grinded. Whatever.

Both me and Luke started protesting. "I did  _not_ sign up for this!" Luke crossed his arms. 

Louis shrugged, "A dare's a dare. Now, both of you stand up and put on a show."

Michael took out his phone, "I'll play the music!" he chirped voluntarily, scanning through the songs in his phone with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't I have any say in this?" I sighed.

"Nope."

"This is so gay." I mumbled, before standing, looking at Luke who was already standing up.

Calum clapped his hand twice, excited. "Okay, ready...steady...action!"

We both moved closer to each other. This was so awkward. 

"U-uhm..." Luke started, unsurely.

"It's just a dare." I continued slowly, trying to convince him and me in the process. It was just a dare anyway.

Let’s try to put it in a positive sense. I’m Luke’s love guru, and maybe by having a firsthand experience on how Aleisha feels when Luke flirts with her, I can give him advice here and there.

Yeah, that thought should never come out of my mouth.

Luke nodded, seemingly more relaxed now.

And then that was when Luke's flirt mode was on. He was like a different person, no traces of awkward Luke found.

"Hey." His voice was octaves lower, making it sound huskier.

Holy shit, is this really Luke?

I tried not to stutter much, still overwhelmed by this new Luke.

Composure, Ashton. Composure.

 I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I stared back at Luke's blue eyes, smirking. "Hey."

Luke's eyes widened a bit, before regaining his composure. "So," he leaned a little closer towards me, "What's someone like you doing alone here?"

"Waiting for someone to come along.” I breathed staring back at him, "But I’m a bit lonely.” I bit my lip, making sure that I had put on the facade properly. I leaned closer to him, “Would you mind keeping company?”

Luke’s blue eyes grew wide, trying to come up with an answer. He licked his lips, leaning in closer, and is it just me, or is the room getting hotter?

It was eerie silent. I took a small glance at the guys. They were staring with their jaws dropped on the floor. Serves them right. They asked for it, then they might as well get it along with a package of hard-on.

I looked back at Luke who was really  _really_ close. 

Whatever Luke was about to say, I couldn’t hear it because of Michael’s: "-Oh god, I can't bare this anymore. Luke just tell him _'let's play titanic, you be an iceberg and I’ll go down._ ' Fucking hell stop the suspense and go fuck already." 

And that stopped both of us from doing anything. We both turned around, to see Louis hitting Michael's head. "Thanks for ruining everything! ...Uh, Dude.”

Michael winced, rubbing the spot Louis hit. "They were emitting sexual aura throughout the area. And ouch, that fucking hurt." 

Me and Luke had already pulled away by this time, heading back to our seats. At least we didn’t have to do the dare anymore, right?

Imagine if no one stopped us, what could’ve happen? The possibilities are endless. He could have… We could have… Oh God I don’t want to think about it.

And no. I do _not_ miss that moment.

Okay I _might have_ missed that moment. _Might_.

As I sat down, Harry and Calum had already calmed down from the initial shock. “Luke didn’t continue his dare and he gets away with while I… while I had to...kiss Michael,” Calum blushed, Oh God.  “That’s unfair.” He whined.

“Everything’s unfair.” Luke smirked.

“Whoever said Luke could get away with it?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Definitely not me.” He smirked as Luke’s face paled.

Louis is a monster alright.

But wait, what. Does that mean we have to… do that again?

“So what do they have to do?” Harry asked curiously. And yes, Louis is still sitting on his lap. And yes, Harry’s arms are around Louis waist making sure Louis does not fall off. And yes, Harry is resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

If I didn’t have anything to worry about, then I would have been squealing and taking photos of them both.

Sadly, reality is a bitch. 

“Hm…” Louis thought. “I’m going for something more…civil.”

Thank Goodness.

“Luke should kiss Ashton, on the lips.” 

I choked, “How the fuck is _that_ civil?!” I’m glad Luke and I shared the same opinion, both glaring at Louis, who was just doing what Louis always does, you know, smirkety smirking with that shit-eating grin on his face.

“Well, it is better than grinding, right?” Michael offered, to which I shot at glare at. He raised his hands in defeat, slowly backing away, crawling closer to Calum, and then leaning on his shoulder.

That sort of scene reminded me to check the clock hanging on the wall. My eyes widen, “Guys, as much as you want to play, it’s already 2 in the morning.”

Everyone looked at the clock, eyes widening too. “Time does fly fast.” Luke commented, “Looks like we need to stop.” He looked at Louis with fake pity, “S’rry mate.”

Louis scowled. “You managed to get away this time.” Louis voice reverted back to his British accent, “But at least I don’t have to speak American anymore, that was bloody awful.” He shuddered, before reluctantly getting off Harry’s lap.

I could’ve sworn I saw a tinge of sadness in Harry’s eyes.

“Well,” I stood up, stretching my arms, “Won’t your parents get mad or something when you head back?”

“We’re not heading back.” Louis says, along with the rest agreeing with his statement.

I raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean you’re not heading back?” Seriously, where the hell would they stay if they don’t go back to their home unless they stay here and- Oh.

“Really, without my permission, you guys decide to sleep here?” I crossed my arms.

All of them shrugged, “We asked your brother.”

So my little brother has more authority than me. Nice.

Luke held his phone in the air waving it a bit, “And I texted my mom that I’d be staying over the moment we started playing. Sorry for not telling you Ash.”

I shook my head, “S’ no worries.” I sighed, ruffling my hair. They have been doing this constantly ever since a long time ago, I stopped making a fuss out of it already. “But you guys get this place cleaned up while I go prepare the guest room.” I warned, before heading upstairs.

Once I was all alone, I gripped the stair’s rail. I could feel my pounding chest, along with my face heating up.

Me and Luke flirted, and If Michael didn’t interrupt, we would have... And if I hadn’t looked at the time, me and Luke would have…

Holy shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i feel like this story is going to be a slow-burn. Development of feelings and stuffs here and there, and this fic has the lightest theme (?) in comparison to my other stories, so it's comedy/love/humor/romance type of thingy that makes your heart go giggly and shit. Maybe, not sure.  
> Oh well, stay tuned for the next chapters :)))


	6. Unexpected situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys better be damn happy because the words for this chapter reached 2,204. TWO THOUSAND. I don't usually do two thousand but I couldn't stop myself from writing, so.  
> Here, enjoy the extra long chapter.

Days have passed since that incident and I may or may not have gotten over it.

I mean, I may not have _completely_ gotten over it, because, hello? Luke and I were about to do all those stuff that we can’t, shouldn’t, wouldn’t- you know what? You get me.

Anyhow, putting those matters aside, Me, Michael and Harry were invited by the rest of the boys (Calum, Luke, Liam and Zayn) practice match with another school.

And that’s where I’m currently heading to. I couldn’t see Mikey and Harry because today was a Tuesday. Michael, Harry and me have different classes throughout the whole day. Their classes end earlier, so I’m guessing they went ahead to watch the football game.

As I entered the stadium, I immediately spotted the waving hand and the Purple hair- woah wait, purple hair? Did Michael dye his hair? _Again?_

 I squinted and went closer to them and holy shit Michael did dye his hair again.

“What the fuck.” I managed to say, still gaping at Michael.

Harry sighed, nodding. “I had the same reaction.” Harry admitted. “He’d be bald by the end of this year. I’m two-hundred percent sure by now.”

“Hey,” Michael whined, running his fingers through his hair. “I like it, okay? You guys are really unsupportive.” He crossed his arms, pouting.

After calming down from the initial shock, I threw my bag on one of the empty seats before sitting next to them. “I would be supportive if you wouldn’t be bald by December.” I patted his back, pity brimming through my eyes.

 “But really, what’s with you and dying your hair? Aren’t you satisfied with your original blonde hair?” Harry asks, ”Look at Luke, a happy blond kid- who by the way is _satisfied_ with his _hair color_.” He pointed out, earning a whack on the head by Michael.

“I like just dying it, okay?” Michael rolled his eyes. “Is that reason enough for you, _curly_?”

“Don’t bring my hair into this!”

“Then don’t talk about mine!”

Both of them started bickering on who’s hair was better and who’s wasn’t.

I shook my head, ignoring them and instead focusing on the match. Liam, Zayn, Louis, Calum and Luke were all in the soccer team.

Yes, half of my friends are made of soccer material.

Harry was supposed to join, but preferred the music club instead (did I mention how _beautiful_ his voice is? It’s so, wow), while Mikey just loved _watching_ soccer so he also joined the music club (Ace at the guitar, no kidding.)

I, on the other hand, am not too fond of the idea of kicking a ball around in the hot sun while getting myself dirty in the process, so I decided to join the Music club alongside with Harry and Michael.

Truth to be told though, we joined because we were lazy. We’ve always been ditching the practice since Niall left for vacation. Because first: Niall is not here. Second: If no Niall, then it’s boring.

Niall apparently can join two clubs since he is a rich assed kid. So he joined the music club and soccer team. Whenever Niall comes over to the music club, we’d have a blast jamming out to the latest songs on the radio and no one can do anything about it because, rich.

But then, whenever he’s not there, it’s back to singing choir songs and whatnot. So we all decided to ditch ever since Niall left to god-knows-where.

Man, we all miss Niall.

******

The crowd roared and cheered as the match ended. Yes, our school had won. Our soccer team was currently known to be the best among the other schools, having the best players in one team and everything.

We were all standing, cheering along.

“I knew we would win!” Michael grinned brightly, “That’s our team!” he waved at them who were currently bowing down to the crowd. “Great job, guys!” He shouted at them from afar.

Somehow they all could hear him since they turned and grinned back at us.

Then, the most surprising thing happened.

To me, at least.

Calum looked at me in the eye, mouthing a ‘wait-there’ and a, ‘I’ll-come-later’ with a mischievous wink.

 Woah woah woah hold the fuck up. What the hell is going on?

Caught in my own trance, I did not hear Harry calling out to me until he snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Earth to Irwin?”

“Calum winked at me…” I blurted out, “And told me to wait here.” My eyes widened in realization, I grabbed Harry’s shoulders, making him face me. “Calum winked at me and told me to wait here, Calum winked at me and told me to wait here, Harry! Mikey! Cal-“

“-Okay we get it now please shut up and calm the fuck down.” Michael groans, “First, doesn’t he always wink? Like a playful winking and shit? Second, he told you to wait here-which include me and Harry by the way- and third, it doesn’t mean that he’s the only one coming here. Liam, Zayn, Louis and Luke are still alive and kicking, aight?”

“Right. Of course.” I breathed, calming myself down. It doesn’t mean anything else. Calum is just a _friend._ Just like how Luke is.

_Luke.._

_Luke…_

“Uh, Ashton? I’m getting squished here.” Harry squeaked out. I looked at him then at my grip on his shoulders.

“Oh, sorry.” I mumbled, releasing my grip from him. I should stop thinking about the past (Yes, the past includes three days ago thank you).

Harry grinned, sitting back down at his seat before pulling me along with him before I could protest. I ended up on his lap, his chin resting on my shoulder.

(Michael in the background just tsked with a, “And I’m left out _again.”)_

And around this moment, Calum is already jogging towards us, alongside with Louis and _Luke._

And there may or may not have been some awkward tension as they tried to make out what me and Harry were doing. I immediately peeled myself off Him trying to explain the situation.

Luckily enough, Michael manages to save the day by patting Luke’s back with a grin on his face. “Great game guys! You aced it! By the way, where is Zayn and Li?”

Luke blushed, looking down while scratching his neck. “Thanks man. Oh and Zayn and Liam are just, you know, doing the _usual_.” Snogging, he meant snogging.

As he lifted his head back up, he managed to look at me straight in the eye.

“G-great game.” I managed to stutter, immediately looking away.

“Y-yeah… Great…” He looked away too, staring at the ground.

I’m pretty sure at this point my face transformed into a tomato.

Louis raised his eyebrow as he looked at us. “Why are you guys so awkward?”

Well, if it weren’t for Mr. Louis-the-arse who made that stupid dare then _maybe_ it could’ve been less awkward.

Then, Louis seemed to understand why Luke and I were acting like this as he had this shit-eating grin on his face. “Oh, _oh._ I see.” He smirked, crossing his arms.

My eyebrow twitched. That fucker.

Calum then clears his throat, “H-hey, er, Ash? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

I blinked in confusion. “You’re already talking to me.”

“N-no! I mean,” He tries again, making these motions with his hand. “You know…? In _private?_ ”

Oh. _Ohhh._

My face heated up, thinking of all the possibilities there were with Calum and me alone. What if he confesses to me and then we hug and then kiss and then boom I’m pressed against the wall and then-

Haha. Yeah right.

“Sure.” I murmured. “Lead the way.” 

“Ooooh,” Louis teased, along with Harry and Michael giving this ‘look’. “Have fun kids! Use protection yeah?”

Calum chuckled, winking. “Sure thing mate.” What the fuck. What the actual fuck. “C’mon here, _Ash love_.”

What the fuck.

No wait. It’s just a joke. Of course it’s just a joke. Calum does this all the time.

Yeah, why am I worrying a lot?

“Y-yeah, o-okay.” I nodded, following Calum. I turned around to look at them one last time, and I caught Luke having this mysterious aura around him. And it could just be me, but his eyes darkened and the expression on his face was just so different.

My heart may or may not have been swelling as I turned back and followed Calum. _What was this feeling?_

 

******

We ended up in a spare classroom near the football field.

“Okay so,” Calum started, “I’ve been wondering this for a while. But, apparently, you are helping Luke get Aleisha right?”

His sentence hit me like a ton of bricks.  

Right, of course. Luke is just talking to me because of Aleisha. Because me to help him with her. Just that. Nothing else, there is no underlying meaning.

What was I ever thinking?

 “Yeah…” I nodded, feeling something bad swell at the bottom of my stomach.

 “And those advices given to Luke seem to be working pretty damn well in a short span of three weeks-“ He looked at me seriously. “-But,”

“But?” I raised an eyebrow. What was Calum getting at?

“But, you never tried using the advice on yourself. I haven’t seen you with any girl ever since you transferred to this school.”

I flinched after hearing what he said. Oh, right. None of them know about _her_ or me in my past school. “W-well…”

Calum remains oblivious, continuing. “Like, if your advice is that effective then shouldn’t, you like, use it? Why don’t you have someone?”

This topic was so uncomfortable to talk about. “E-erm, I’m just waiting for the right person…I guess..?” I mumbled, not sure if I made it sound it like a question or a statement.

Then, relief seemed to wash through Calum’s face. “Thank goodness.” He sighs, now smiling happily, “Then this makes things easier.”

I blinked. “What?”

“You see, instead of it just being Aleisha and Luke on separate date and me and Maddie on another, we decided to, double date? But then, Aleisha and Maddie insist on bringing their friend no matter what, and they said that unless we bring you along, they won’t come.”

I froze, listening to Calum said. “Did Luke agree to this?” I asked carefully.

“He said he was cool with it.” Calum shrugged, “So, can you come? This Thursday?”

“No.” I firmly said. There was _no way_ I’d be the third person, just watching Calum and the bitch and Luke and Aleisha smile and be all lovey-dovey while my heart shatters to pieces at a corner. Yeah, no. “Sorry, Cal.”

“Pleasepleaseplease come!” Calum begged, “The girl is going to be hot-source provided from Aleisha- and I want to make this work so pleeeeeaaase come!”

 It wasn’t even about the girl. I looked at Calum who had the puppy-face on.

Ugh, I can’t resist puppy dog faces. I bit my lip before giving in. “Fine. I’ll come. Just this once thou-” I was cut off as I was enveloped in a tight hug.

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you!” Calum chirped, hugging me tightly before releasing. “It Means a lot.”

My cheeks heated up. “Yeah…” Omyfuckinggodiwasjusthuggedbycalumhood.

Then Calum looks his watch. His face pales in horror, “Crap, I’m late, Maddie’s gonna kill me. I have to go now, thanks a lot Ash,” He says in a rush before heading out of the door, “Bye!” And he was gone, just like that.

 _The bitch ruined it, once again._ I grumbled, heading out towards the door. _Thanks a lot_.

“Had fun?” I looked to my right, and spotted Luke leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

What was he doing here? And, “What are you talking about?”

Luke did not say anything, instead choosing to follow me as we exited the building.

I ignored his weird behavior, continuing to walk. “Well, anyway, I agreed to the triple date.” I announced as we crossed the road.

Luke just walked beside me, aimlessly swinging the backpack. “Is that so?” He mumbles, not saying anything else.

The rest of the trip towards the house went like that. Whenever I tried to say something, Luke would just give one word responses and that was it.

I stopped walking as we reached the front my house, I looked at him irritated. “Okay, what is wrong you?” It was already awkward between us because of the _past incidents_ and now he’s making it even more awkward.

After getting no response, my eyebrow twitched. “Fine, don’t reply.” I glared at him and turned around. If he doesn’t want to talk to me, fine.

Just when I was about to walk to my house, something unexpected happened.

Luke pulled my wrist back and wrapped his arms around me from behind. Luke was hugging me from behind.

I froze, not knowing what to do. Because what the hell is happening and what the hell am I suppose to do in these situations and fuck what.

“Now my hug replaced theirs.” He murmurs near my ear. “This is fair.” He releases the hug and the feeling of the warmth is suddenly gone. He starts to walk away without saying anything else.

What just happened?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably the date ;)  
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER GUYS I WOULD ACCEPT FIC REQUESTS SO, GO AHEAD:
> 
>  
> 
> [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22)


	7. The date /Odd occurings/ Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SO IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC AFTER A LONG WHILE, SO I COMBINED ALL **THREE CHAPTERS** IN THIS CHAPTER AS MY TOKEN OF APOLOGY

So Today was the ‘ _date day’_ I unfortunately got dragged into.

Because first things first, girl bits aren’t my thing, at least not anymore it isn’t. Cal-sexual is the term. Yes, Cal-sexual.

Anyway, I was currently sitting beside Luke and Calum, waiting for our ‘partners’ to arrive. They decided that the date was going to be a restaurant date at a taco shop.

Yes, a _Taco_ shop. Because we highschoolers can’t afford the typical fancy shit with a candle on top like adults can.

Calum was happily humming, having this weirdly happy aura and smile around him, while Luke was busy typing on his phone, in his own world.

Speaking of Luke, ever since that weird incident, he just, reverted back to the normal, awkward Luke. He never talked about the incident and it almost made me believe that I hallucinated the whole thing. ( _Almost._ With an annoying-as-fuck Louis to keep reminding me about the mini ‘truth-or-dare’ game, I don’t think it could be a mere ‘hallucination’).

Now going back on track, we were still waiting for our ‘dates’ at the taco shop, and I was busy playing with the napkins on the table, bored to death, with absolutely _nothing_ to look forward to.  

 _For crying out loud,_ I didn’t even know the girl I was paired up with, and neither does Luke or Calum. Apparently she’s not from our school, and the only details I managed to collect was that she was ‘hot’- supplied source from Calum who got it from Aleisha.

And second, the idea of watching Calum and Luke going all mushy with their dates while I’m stuck with mystery person just awkwardly sitting there isn’t such a pleasant idea.

“Cheer up, Ash.” Calum grinned, noticing me lack of enthusiasm. “I’m sure it would be alright. Your date would be fine, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

Fuck that. That can go to the dustbin for all eternity; I wasn’t even here for my date. I could’ve given two shits about the mystery girl but the only main reason my ass is sitting on this chair, waiting for three girls so that we could have an ‘amazing experience’ is because of fucking Calum. And his stupid brown, brown puppy eyes.

I snorted at him, “Whatever you say.” I gave a shrug, “It still doesn’t change the fact that I’m basically on a _blind_ date.”

And there is it, _there is that stupid brown puppy eyes and the sad face pointing at me._ There is Calum, now pouting with that really, _really_ , sad brown eyes on the floor and my heart is now obliged to feel guilty on 3000 levels.

Luke stopped typing on his phone, cocking an eyebrow at me, then to Calum, then back to me with a _what the fuck did you do to him_ face.

“H-hey,” I tried, trying to cheer him back up. “I never said I hated blind dates, in fact, I love them. Yes, I really love them. It’s amazing how I finally get to experience this wonderful triple date, even though mine is technically a blind date, but you know, I like blind dates. Yeah…”

Fuck. My. Life.

It’s a good thing Calum seemed to buy it, now back to the happy-go-lucky aura he had from the beginning, because honestly what the fuck did I just say.

At this moment, the girls finally decide to step in as the door opens and familiar faces enter. Calum gives an over enthusiastic wave and they easily spot us, heading towards our direction.

As they go closer, the third person behind becomes clearer and clearer, and oddly more…familiar and familiar. Which is not possible. Yep nope, my blind date was supposed to be from another school so she can’t be someone I know unless she was in my old school which-

 _Fuck_.

My suspicions were sadly proven correct because the not-so-mystery girl’s eyes grow wider and wider by the time she sees me and her mouth gapes open while I try to magically make the ground open up and swallow me whole.

“You…” She points, mouth still gaping, “Why?”

I avoided looking at her straight at the eye, smiling fakely. “Hi. Ha. Ha. Ha...”

Here was the person I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life, till the day I died, the reason for my sole purpose of changing schools in hopes to never seeing her again. But here she is, dolled up nicely as my partner for the rest of the day.

Meet the girl who always kept post-it notes and love-letters inside my locker along with newly made lunchboxes, the girl who had personally customized ‘Ashton’ shirts she wore to school, the girl who could tell where I went, what I ate, and everything I did a day before faster than I can.

Meet my stalker, Jasmine. (Oh, and fuck the universe too.)

The tension was so clear in the air and yet no one realized anything or chooses not to realize anything because Aleisha smiles as bright as the sun as she glances between me and Jasmine. “You guys know each other! Then it saves the trouble from me having to do the awkward introductions, thank god.”

“Yeah…” I nodded awkwardly, still not wanting to face the pair of eyes that keep constantly staring at me. 

I could feel a nudge to the side from Calum as the girls sat down in their seats. “At least now we know she isn’t a stranger. Relieving, isn’t it?” He whispers and I tried to bite back a sarcastic laugh.

If only he knew that having a stranger as my date would be better than having your stalker of a lifetime as your partner. On a thousand levels.

“ _Code red_.” I gritted through my teeth, hoping Calum or Luke would get the message.

They didn’t, too focused on engaging in a conversation with the Aleisha and Maddie that they couldn’t hear what I said. Shit friends they are.

The burning eyes were still staring directly at me, and I had no choice but to look back at them.

As soon as she noticed that I looked back, her cheeks started doing the familiar ‘flush’, heating up making her face turn red in a split second. How she manages to do this will forever remain a mystery.

 “U-uhm…”She starts, immediately looking down to stare at the table. Heck, she looks to fidgety I can imagine her playing with her fingers under the table. “W-well, uh…uhm…er…”

Yes. Here was another thing she did all the time: _Stutter_.

 Every. Damn. Time.

At first it was cute, knowing that she was just plain shy, but as the years went by, the only conversation we were able to make were full of ‘uhh’s’, ‘uhms’ and ‘ers’.

For four years in my old school. _Four years._

I gave a small nod, knowing that she wouldn’t finish that sentence until centuries pass. I turned my attention to Luke and Calum, who were already happily smiling and chatting with their dates.

Calum and the bitch Maddie were already battling their eyelashes at each other, so many hand-brushings and innuendo jokes; along with flirtatious winks here and there (Can you hear that shattering noise? That’s my heart. _And her_ _bones_.)

Luke and Aleisha on the other hand were more, conservative? I don’t know, less dirtier compared to how Calum and the bitch flirted? Yeah, somewhat like that. Luke had his ‘hot’ mode on, and Aleisha, compared to before, started replying back to his intentions rather than just freezing and blushing. He would joke and she would laugh, he would give a small wink and she would wink back.

He slowly looked at me for a split second, and gave a happy grin with a hidden thumbs up.

I smiled back awkwardly, trying to give a thumbs up back without any of them noticing. When he turns back to Aleisha, I couldn’t help but slump down on my seat and tear my gaze away from the soon to be couple. 

It was supposed to be cute, perfect. It was supposed to make me proud, for being able to teach Luke the art of flirting.

But yet, why does my stomach clench every time I hear Aleisha giggling to Luke’s lame jokes? Or why can’t I stop commenting negatively inside my head on how Luke is being too ‘cliché’ or how I almost think Aleisha is fake laughing this whole time, out of pity for Luke-

I should stop this. This, _this_ isn’t a healthy way of thinking. They’re my best friends damn it. No more thinking negatively.

Yeah, no more of that _._

“Uhm, _Ashton_?” I heard a meek voice, snapping me out of thoughts before it got further. Secretly thankful for that. I looked up to be met by her worried gaze. “Are you okay?”

I nodded, trying to smile back, hoping it looked genuine enough. “Yep. Great as ever, _super great_.”

Her features soften and lets out a sigh of relief. “I thought you hated me so badly, you didn’t want to see my face anymore. I’m just so glad we could meet again.”

“I don’t hate you, I never did.” I frowned slightly, totally disagreeing with her sentence. I never hated her, I just seriously found it awkward and weird, and maybe I could’ve disliked her behavior a bit but I never _hated_ her.

 “Really? “

“Yes, really.”

She lets out a warm smile.”Thank god.” She then leans in closer and looks at me seriously. “So now that we’re finally speaking properly, I came here for a reason. Not to confess my undying love- something I did countless of times before- but to properly say _something_. So would it be okay if we could take this somewhere, err, private?”

I looked to where her gaze lingered; the others were here, even though they were in their own world, I could see what she meant.

“Sure,” I breathed, “We could head outside.” This was probably the worst decision I made yet. Being alone with your stalker is probably one of the big _DONTS_ in some book of how to keep out of danger. But if It could take my mind off a few _things_ , then why not?

As both stood up from our seats, all conversations come into an immediate halt and all their attention were focused on us.

“We’re just going to be outside.” I said, answering the visible questions written on their faces. “Back in a bit.”

Calum’s eyebrows shoot up before looking at me teasingly, “That fast already? Never knew you had that in you.”

“Shut up. It’s not like that.” I rolled my eyes before looking at Jasmine. “C’mon, let’s go.”

For some reason, I didn’t look at Luke or at Aleisha at all as I turned around. I felt that if I did, something would happen. That something _bad_ would happen. I couldn’t understand all the whirl of emotions feeling my head just thinking of them.

Just _what_ is happening to me?

“Have fun!” Was what I last heard before exiting the door.

******

She took a deep breath in before looking straight at me.

I looked away uncomfortably, slowly noticing the lack of passerby’s in this area. What was she going to me? Rape? Nah, no way, not in a public area (definitely not in front of a taco shop..right?).

 Come to think of it, isn’t it this the first time I had a properly decent conversation with her? Without the _uhhs_ and _erms_ filling the entire conversation? No wait, that was earlier at the taco shop, and I didn’t even notice. Wow.

“So…” She started, running her fingers through her hair. “The reason I came here was to apologize for my very weird and odd behavior I had around you in the past. I know it was stupid of me, and I know you were totally creeped out.”

“I wasn’t-“

“-It’s fine, Ashton.” She cuts me off immediately, “I _know_ it was creepy. And I want to apologize for that, properly. It was just, like, you were the first guy I ever liked within my whole fifteen years back then, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I was too much of a coward to straight up confess, and even then you were popular with the girls. So as stupid as it seems, I decided to go through those weird methods. And so, I’m very _very_ sorry.”

I slowly nodded, processing the piece of information being handed to me. I didn’t expect this. “I…see. You didn’t really have to apologize, I mean, that was in the past, but, I appreciate that you still went your way to apologize to me, personally.”

It was nice, I guess. I never saw someone look so sincere in apologizing, yet alone to me. Never expected this situation to happen, therefore I don’t have a book on: How to deal with Stalkers who apologize, so.

 “I still wanted to though.” Jasmine lets out a sigh of relief, “Now that I got that out of my system, I feel much better. C’mon, let’s head back.” She grins and pulls me back inside, more confident than she’s ever been.

As I was pulled back into the Taco shop without any choice, I could feel myself noticing her features properly.

She was really pretty. I can still remember the title about her back then: _Ice queen._ The number of guys she turned down in a day was uncountable and unbelievable. So when news spread that she liked ‘Ashton Irwin the other famous guy’ everyone lost their minds. Everyone said that we would have made the best couple on the campus, but, how could you even become the ‘best couple’ on campus when the only words you ever exchanged with her were unframed sentences?

Jasmine told me that she’d head to the toilet for a bit so I went ahead back to our seat.

 The orders were already on the table and all of them were already digging in. Upon noticing our arrival, Aleisha waved and grinned with her mouth full. She looked at me with this glint in her eye, “Did you guys make up already?”

I nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, we did.”

Aleisha smiled. “I’m glad it worked out.”

Wait,

 _wait_.

Aleisha _knew_ this whole time? This whole fucking time, she knew about who Jasmine really was and purposely allowed her to come to this date?

I gasped at her horridly and pointed at her, “You, you _knew_!” I whispered, shell shocked.

She just gave a wink but didn’t indulge on the topic and instead shoved food up her mouth like the weirdo she is and gave a thumbs up.

“You’re on a _date_ , Al. A date.” I reminded her and pointed at the place Luke was supposed to be sitting on. He wasn’t there.

“Where is Luke?” I asked confusedly.

 “He’s been in the toilet since you left.” Calum replies, pointing towards the direction of the washroom. “And where Jasmine?”

“Same. She’s coming soon.” I replied, shrugging.

Maddie then looks at me and gives a disgustingly sweet smile. “I’m sorry, but could you please call Luke for us?”

I tried my best not to scowl at her. Ordering me around at a supposed triple date, nice. I sighed and reluctantly got up to head to the washroom. I needed to wash my hands anyway.

I entered the toilet and started to open the faucet to wash my hands. I could hear flush sound and one of the stalls open. I looked at the mirror to see that Luke was the person that stepped out, with a dark expression on his face. As he noticed my presence, his face grew even darker.

I frowned at that. As soon as I finished washing my hands, I walked over to where the tissues were to dry up. “What’s up with you?” I asked, not looking up at him. “You’re being weird.”

“’M not weird.” I could hear Luke mumble.

“Then what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me.”

“Oh, really?” I spun around to see that Luke was already close and was still moving closer. Out of pure instinct, I slowly backed off until I was finally pressed against the wall. And Luke still didn’t budge. “W-what are you doing?” I hissed, trying to escape but, no avail.

“Who was she?” Luke asked firmly, in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I looked at him confused before getting what he asked. “S-she’s no one.”

“Sure she wasn’t. Then why were you getting all cozy with her to the point where you both wanted your own ‘personal’ space?”

“What-“

“Did you guys kiss? Make out in the alleyway? Did she moan your name? Did your hand trail underneath that scampy dress and did she-”

Something snapped inside me. I looked and glared at him really badly. How could he even think like that? “-Luke, _what_ is wrong with you? Why would that happen- but more importantly, why would you even care? It’s my life for god sake I don’t need obstructive critiscsm!” I snapped at him.

So this was what I was afraid of, the feeling I would get if I looked at Luke in the eye. A swirling emotion unfamiliar in every way.

Luke just kept silent, and I took it as permission to continue. “And _you,_ you have freaking Aleisha! You’re pining after her! So why are you suddenly so obsessed with Jasmine? Do you want her too?  Do you  need help from me again so I can help you with her too? Is that what you wan-“

Before I could even process whatever I said, I was immediately silenced by a pair of warm lips against me.

_Luke was kissing me._

 Before my brain could even go further into how much wrong there was in this situation, I lost all thought and melted into those wonderful pair of lips. He instinctively grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him to deepen the kiss.

It was _amazing_.

After what it seemed like eternity, we finally lose breathe and pull away. My lips were already swollen and I was panting hardly. I looked up to see a disheveled Luke with those really, really glossy blue eyes.

I expected it to end from here. I expected Luke to just leave me alone here, walk away in a stuttering mess, apologizing and telling to forget about whatever happened.

He didn’t. I didn’t expect him to pull me into another desperate one, shifting angles to deepen it even more and pulling me closer than before. I responded easily, tugging him closer.

This was like an addiction. You couldn’t get enough of it, it just felt _too good._ It was something I was not used to, but it made me wonder how I managed to survive my whole life without this. We were both hungry for each other, it was, just, so different.

And little did I know that this was the point where everything would slowly start to change.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is seriously hectic guys, im reallyreallyreally sorry. hope you liked this combined chapter :)) follow me on twitter for questions and stuff yea? [mystiquelove](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22) xx
> 
> comments and feedback are seriously appreciated xx
> 
> Ps: this whole chapter would be re edited because it sux balls right now. didn't have time to proof read it and just wrote whatever was in my thoughts, so, forgive me if it made your eyes bleed I swear it won't happen again *crosses fingers*


	8. What we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOSOSOS SORRY for not updating at all, writers block sucks real bad and the plot line of this story changes more often than not. Too many idea's racking up this brain of mine.
> 
> And so when people kept telling me to update this, i had too
> 
> So, here ya go :)

 

* * *

 

Months had passed since that incident, and it became a habit.

 It became a regular thing.

He came over to our house as often, but it was as if we forgot the true purpose of coming here. We never talked about it, never commented about it,

On how I should’ve been coaching Luke to get with Aleisha so that they could get their own happy ending where they can enjoy the lovely company in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothing's into each other's ears, smiling at each other's corny jokes before lamely coming back with a lame pun.

And instead i'm here, stuck with him, plastered on the couch as we watched Netflix with bits of cuddling and smooches here and there.

We never put too much thought into it.

We just, left it. Just like that.

It didn’t mean anything more, after all. It was just a friend _slash_ weird _slash_ thing. Yeah, that’s right. A friend slash thing.

Our limbs were tangled against each other on the couch as we watched the latest films on the TV.  I _probably_ wasn’t paying attention to the movie- not with Luke’s fingers playing with my curls fondly, massaging my scalp in the process, and not with how his other hand was protectively wrapped around my waist.

After few minutes of happy silence, along with the unwanted sounds coming from the TV, I gave up and leaned into the touch, sighing softly. I looked up to see Luke equally bored. “This movie sucks. I’m bored.”

“A bit too cliché for me. “He murmured, still treading his fingers on my hair, which felt seriously good.

“Oh?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then why pick it in the first place?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Luke responds, still massaging my head. “Wanted to spend time with you, needed an excuse.”

If my heart didn’t skip a beat then that could’ve been a paranormal activity taking place.

Over the course of this, this _something_ between me and Luke, I started noticing weird things about him. Weird in the sense that I never imagined I’d know.

Like the way he’d do this scrunch nose thingy whenever he sang and he’d hit this high note, or how he’d immediately imitate someone’s voice halfway between his speeches, no matter the event,

Or how he’d smile and actually giggle whenever he found someone funny. Or that little lip bite thing he’d  do when he was nervous, or when he’d stare at my hands and pout about how small his was compared to mine.

Or when he’d be extra adorable when he wanted something or that little sneeze he would make when he was in a dusty room.

And especially the way his eyes would light up whenever we were together.

But that could just be my imagination.

Too caught up with everything, I didn’t hear the ugly snort coming from the back of the room until I felt Luke shift a bit to raise his middle finger.

So I looked behind to find Michael making a fake exaggerated dramatic noise. “Oh! My poor eyes!” He gags, covering his eyes like one of those old maiden movies.  “You love birds get a fucking room.”

“We _are_ in a fucking room, dumbass.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Well yeah, but I meant a _private_ room? Not in the living room for all eyes to feast on, ya know? _Mannerisms_? Dumbass.”

“Eh.” I shrugged, “We’re not even doing anything weird.” Which was true, I mean it was _just_ cuddling.

Michael uncovered his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me. “Oh _really._ ”

 “Hey don’t give me that look, tell me who snogged who at the truth or dare game again? Going all the way up to the person’s shirt, completely unaware of his surroundings even though it was just a dare for fun? And then-“

“-Okay okay I get it! No more!” Michael gets flustered and heats up. “Just, just _shut up.”_

Recently, it may just be me, but Michael has been getting flustered more recently. And especially when it had something to do with Calum. And it probably was because of the truth or dare incident that happened before.

Now the funny thing was, I was supposed to be jealous, mad, angry about the fact that Michael knew the crush I had on Calum, and had the guts to like him too.

I was _supposed_ to be mad.

But I’m not.

And that simple fact was starting to scare me.

Luke sighed and laid back down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. “So, where are the others anyway? We were supposed to have a movie night but they ditched it.”

Michael hummed before replying, “Well, Calum’s with Maddie, Louis has to tutor this kid, Harry is out with his family, Liam and Zayn are probably somewhere, Aleisha went to visit their relatives, and Niall is on vacation in Hawaii.”

“How do _you_ know where Niall is specifically?” I asked suspiciously.

Michael took a seat on the opposite couch before replying. “I have connections.”

Pressuring Michael to give out the answer is close to impossible, so I just left it alone at that.

“So? What are the plans now with only three of us?” Michael asked, looking at me who was now being spooned by Luke. “Or were you two supposed to do something _private_?”

I almost froze. “H-huh, no way.”  My cheeks heated up, knowing what he was trying to imply.

“Hey Michael let’s play fifa.” Luke suddenly got out of the couch and sat on the floor, grabbing one control at the side before throwing the second at him.

Michael’s eyes light up, completely forgetting his past suspicions. “Sure.” By the time he sat next to Luke, the game was already set and they started playing.

Realization immediately hit me as I realized what Luke did.

That was right, none of them knew about what me and Luke were doing, not a single one. They all thought we were getting closer than before yes, but that was all.

That time after we properly snogged and went back to the group date, we pretended that nothing happened and half-heartedly engaged in the conversation.

I stared at Luke’s back that was facing me, and the way both of them kept laughing and throwing insults and curses at each other as they played.

But Luke was so confusing. He liked Aleisha, that was a certain fact for sure, considering he asked me to help him get her, but then, why was he doing this? Why were we doing _this_?

Too caught up in my thoughts, I didn’t notice Luke’s other hand slowly creeping up to my hand until he squeezed it, grabbing my attention.

My eyes widened, heart fluttering and beating as l stared at him, but he was still focusing at the screen in front of him.

He started tracing small circles unto my palm, occasionally squeezing it again. A pattern that went on as they continued playing, and thank god that Michael didn't notice a single odd thing, even though Luke was managing to play with one hand.

I looked at Luke once more before smiling fondly at our hands that were playing a small thumb war.

You know what, fuck it. Whatever happens, happens.

And when we intertwined hands later, it didn’t mean a thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter marks the true turn of events, including Confrontations, Deductions, Questions that are yet to be answered, Tension and all sorts are coming up. 
> 
> **AND 'So close yet so far away's new chapter is gonna up soon.** YES I'M BACK BITCHES BETTER START BOOKMARKING CUZ IMMA BE ACTIVE LIKE HELL BY NOW
> 
> ok thats all thanks lova ya


	9. Daddy

Just like how it happened, time past really fast and we were back to school.

I yawned as shut the lockers of the door. I looked to my right to see a half lidded Michael, clumsily trying to open his locker.“Hey Mikey.”

Michael blinked a few times, staring lazily at me until he finally recognized that I was talking to him.  “Oh, hey Ash.”

I raised an eyebrow but ignored Michael’s less than interested behavior. “Anything new?” I asked as we walked to our classroom. Just for the sake of small talk.

“I dunno, Niall just came back, I guess.”

“What do you mean _you_ _guess_?”

“Well I found a blond sleeping on my couch last night but when I woke up he was gone.” Michael says it so casually, like anyone intruding your home was something people do every day.

I sighed, not in the mood to continue an interrogation and opened the door of the classroom, only to see a certain blond surrounded by the rest of our classmates.

A really familiar scene.

“And so I said to her,” The blond says before cackling, “ _Hi_ _I’m Niall and I like food_ in Hawaiian and next thing you know it, she was giving free ice cream to me, talking  in her own language and I just had to sit and pretend I understood everything she said, ya know, for the free ice cream.”

“So it really was Niall.” Mumbled Michael before shrugging,

Niall soon caught notice of us as his eyes lit up and before you it, he was making his way to us like puppy. “ASHHHHTOOOON! MIIIIKKEEEYYY! I MISSED YOU GUYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“That was supposed to be my question.” I tried frowning at him, but really couldn’t help keep the grin off my face. “Where exactly have _you_ been?”

“Hawaii.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

I faked smiled before pinching his cheeks, “Because doing something like that is so normal, Ni.”

“Hey let go- that _hurts!_ ” Niall whined, trying to pull away from my grip.

Once I released Niall pouted and rubbed the spot I pinched a little too hard. I nodded in satisfaction. That better hurt like a bitch or I wouldn’t have done my job done. I looked to my front to see the other students looking at me with wide and horrified eyes, like I just killed a cat that did no harm to the world.

“What?” I asked them and they all shook their heads frantically before scurrying away to god knows where.

“ _Daddy Ashton is back.”_

_“Looks like it, Niall always gets the punishment.”_

_“True.”_

Those were all the whispers I could hear before they all left. And what did they mean by daddy?

“Heh, _daddy_.” Sleepy Michael still managed to smirk as soon as he heard that god damn word.

“Fuck off.”

“ _Daddy_.”

I flipped him off before facing Niall. The little Niall who was still rubbing the bruised spot. “So, Niall, tell me. Why did you go to Hawaii?”

“Hm? Oh I just wanted to miss the Math test since I didn’t study.”

“So for that, _really valid_ reason, you flew to Hawaii?”

“Yeah.”

I almost face walled myself. Like a face palm but to the wall, because palms are just not enough.

After few moments of processing- _trying_ to process the situation, I gave up and sighed, ruffling Niall’s hair. “Whatever Niall, I will never understand a rich kid’s ways of thinking, but it’s good to have you back.”

“Okay!”

“But next time you leave _without_ telling any of us, you will get punched. In the _balls.”_

“…Okay.”

Michael just stood by, smirking. “Heh. _Daddy.”_

“Damnit, Michael!”

 

******

Later that day included Niall actually getting punched in the balls, by Louis this time, Some tears of water from everyone, some sluts, some food fight, some argument about food, some conversation on buying tacobell and the word _daddy._

Especially daddy.

The other’s were having their footie practice, and me and Harry decided to actually come to our music club for once, only to find out that we _didn’t_ have any music practice today, which left him and me just mindlessly touching the instruments for a while, bored as fuck.

“So, what’s going on with people calling me ‘daddy’?” I asked Harry to my side, who was busy on his phone until I popped the question.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” He raised an eyebrow. “Luke posted a picture you looking like a total daddy with your hair and glasses, and quoted the photo with ‘ _daddy Ash’._  Wait I think I have the photo somewhere her- oh! Found it.” He showed me the photo as I leaned in closer.

Fucking. Luke.

I remember that dip shit snapping some photo of me when I woke up from an afternoon nap. He promised he wasn’t gonna do anything bad so I let him off the hook but what the actual fuck.

_"Mhm, Luke?" I sleepily mumbled as I rubbed my eyes open.I could hear the shutter click and Luke laughing while saying something I couldn't understand. "Luke what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, babe."  Luke grinned before kissing my nose._

_"Okay then."_

“I will kill that kid tonight.” I smiled creepily,

only to have Harry smile creepily back at me too. “So tell me sincerely, Ash. Are you and Luke dating?”

It’s a good thing I wasn’t drinking water otherwise I would’ve spat it out the moment he asked me the question. “What are you talking about? _Of course not.”_

Of course they were lies, but they weren’t necessarily the truth either.  Me and Luke are not dating for sure, but we aren’t _not_ dating too. We were too caught in whatever was going on between us that we really didn’t have time to label our relationship.

“Hm.” Harry squinted at me suspiciously, trying to figure something out before giving up. “Right, right. You _‘like’_ Calum.”

Right. Calum. I totally forgot about Calum.

Wait.

_I totally forgot about Calum?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba dum tss shit is ab to get real  
> idk comment subscribe follow like kudo do whatever the hell u guys wanna do im fine C:  
> 12/19/2014: edited some extra scene in here, if you can spot it ;)


	10. Whirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, ahem.  
> I am sorry for not updating AT ALL.  
> please dont kill me  
> if youre still reading this i laaaaav you

That thought never stopped leaving my mind for a whole week. It bothered me _so much_ I couldn’t think properly or straight anymore.

Since when did I stop thinking about Calum? What happened to the me that held an unbearable crush for the Calum Thomas Hood? 

What the legit _fuck_ is wrong with me.

And if this wasn’t enough, then so was the unexpected request that came from our unbelievable lovable Nialler.

“Hey, Ash, let’s go on a date.” The moment Niall finishes his sentences, _everyone_ as in _everyone_ one the cafeteria table- including me- _spat_ whatever food or drink was in our mouth.

“What.” Michael asks? Questions? It sounded more like a statement than a question, but that was the question that was going on, on everyone’s minds.

Niall looks at us, confused why we’d react in such way. “What _what?_ You heard what I said clearly.”

“Yeah, we heard you clearly, but _what?_ I thought youliked- I dunno, the _female species?_ ” Harry interjects, looking at Niall like he’s grown two heads or somewhat.

Aleisha whacks Harry’s head. “That’s rude, we’re _girls_. That’s what we’re called, you know.”

Niall shrugs. “I want to experience the other gender. Maybe I’m bi, who knows?”

“Then why _me?_ ” I ask finally, looking at Niall. “You don’t, you don’t like me… _right_?” I say ever so slowly.

That was the moment of silence for everyone; the area suddenly becoming tense and I couldn’t help be part of the tension that was currently happening.

Niall blinks twice before laughing that cackle thing he always does when he finds something amusing. “What? Course not! You just happened to be next to me and I just so happened to be thinking of you, so hey, why not?”

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief and Louis slaps Niall’s back. “Man, I thought something serious was gonna happen. You really like teasing us, don’t you? You’re a funny guy, Nialler.”

Niall frowns at him. “But I was being serious; I _want_ to go on a date with Ashton.”

Louis laughs, “You’re a funny guy, funny guy.”

The rest of the conversation becomes normal afterwards, but Niall suddenly remains silent, not interacting with them anymore afterwards.

I felt sorry, watching him look down like he was angry- or sad at something. I didn’t know what was going on with him, but it felt incredibly guilty to watch.

\--

 

Going along with my guilty ass feeling, I cornered him afterwards between break. “Okay, spill everything.”

Niall looks at me confused once again, until he gets it. “Oh. Haha, that was a joke, Ash. Don’t take it seriously.”

I looked at him with a _you’re-not-getting-away-spill-everything_ look. Niall sighs and gives up, breaking his happy façade. “Okay okay, I really wanted to go on a date with you.”

“Why?”

“I had this…weird mixture of feelings back at Hawaii.” Niall starts nervously, then begins the story of his adventure back at Hawaii. About how he met this lovely guy, who at first, thought he was just a friend to Niall, until Niall had weird feelings about it later. Basically, the _am I gay_ situation was currently happening for Niall right now.

I nodded slowly, listening to his story. “…then, I thought, that maybe I am interested in the _male species_ too, you know?” Niall imitates the way Harry said female species awhile ago, making me chuckle a bit.

“Okay,” I spoke softly. “But why _me?”_

That’s when Niall turns serious again. “Because you don’t look like the type of person to judge.” and that made me go still.

Niall looks at me with eyes I recognize. “You don’t look like the type of person to laugh at me, or anything of those sorts, you look like the person a guy with a gender problem would go to.”

I knew he was trying to make it seem like he was joking, like the whole matter was no big deal to him.

And I’d know this because I myself have been there, there in his shoes. Maybe it could’ve been half the reason why I transferred schools.

“Okay,” I speak out slowly, trying to form a proper sentence that wouldn’t hurt him. “Okay, I’ll go on a date with you. And if you don’t feel comfortable, then, we’d just hang out as friends. Like a bro-to-bro hangout.”

Niall perks up in delight, previous worry washed away easily. “Sweet mate! I’ll send you the details and everything after school.” He looks at his watch before groaning. “Fuck, I’m late for class.” He swings his backpack and walks ahead really fast. “See ya later!”

 _Swoooosh._ And he was gone in an instant, leaving me all alone in the hallway.

So I just agreed on a date, Okay. Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i'll update from now on, maybe after next week bc exams, but really, I'll work hard!  
> Maybe


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY APOLOGY LETTER IS WRITTEN ON MY OTHER FIC'S LATES UPDATES SCYSFA SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME THANK YOU XX

* * *

 

“So…” I smiled awkwardly at Niall who was just as awkward as I am. “…What would you have?”

Niall scratched his head unsurely. “Uh, tacos?” he looks up to the waiter and grins. _Awkwardly_. “We’ll have two tacos mate, thanks!”

The waiter nods his head before leaving the table, leaving me and Niall alone.

_Me and Niall._

Just thinking about it makes me shudder. _Why_ Niall out of all people? Why _me_ out of all people? Why did the flexible Ashton Irwin have to be the one to be Niall’s _tester date of I-might-not-actually-be-straight_?

It must’ve definitely been my guilt in me. I am so convinced it was those sad puppy eyes of Niall when it looked like I was about to reject him. Otherwise, this whole _date_ as everyone calls it would never have happened. In a million years, _never._

Well, coming back to the actual scenario, Niall and I were currently sitting in a Taco shop inside an amusement park, having just finished ordering tacos. It was currently a week day, so thank god few people were here.

We were supposed to be in school right now, but of course, with Niall, he can convince the teachers with something I don’t know, magic or money, which was technically the same thing.

Thus, the excuse of how we ended up here.

“So…” Niall started, “How’s _school_?”

“…I love how you just ruined the mood.”

“ _Hey_! There was no mood to being with!” Niall whined as he slumped on his seat, pouting like a kid. “This is too weird, and uncomfortable.”

I totally agree with that. “Of course it’s awkward; you just picked a guy you would’ve never dated even if you were gay.”

Niall hummed. “I wanted to try it, don’t blame me, you were the only scapegoat available.”

“You are a piece of shit, you know that?”

Niall showed his toothy grin. “The best one you’d ever find.”

The waiter comes and places the tacos on the table. “Here you go sir, two tacos. Have a nice day!”

_Wait._

I inspected the waiter up close, from head to toe. This wasn’t the same waiter awhile ago, this one was wearing a cap as if he wanted to hide his face from the customers. Plus, the voice sounded so familiar, it sounded like Michael’s voice when he impersonated an American.

And on a closer look, the waiter did have the same black Hair Michael just posted on his twitter.

This _could_ be Michael. “Mikey?”

The guy flinched and tries to walk away fast, that was, until I grabbed him by the shirt. “Sorry, are you Michael?” I asked again, trying to get a better look at his face, but he kept on looking away.

Yup. This was definitely Michael, but what was he doing here?

Stupid fuckboy.

I released my grip on him and smiled fakely, pretending I made a mistake. “I’m _so_ _sorry_ , sir _._ I just _mistook_ you for a friend of mine, since you both look so _similar._ ”

“It’s okay- _oh_ , _fuck.”_  Michael accidently lost his American accent halfway and I was now 200 percent sure this guy was indeed, Michael Gordon Shitford. He quickly makes a dash for it before I could have a chance to interrogate him.

I looked back at Niall, who looked like he also knew what I knew. “Was that…?” Niall asked with his eyebrow raised.

I  nodded. “Yeah, him in the flesh. I’m guessing, if he’s here, then so are the others. Why don’t we check?”

We both looked around the area, scanning around to see anyone suspicious, if anyone had any other agenda to spy on him and Niall like the nosy people they always are-

 _Ahah!_ I caught two suspicious figures, always glancing away immediately after I look at their direction, as if they didn’t want people to notice them (Abruptly ended up doing the opposite, with those weird ass caps and florescent glasses, they were attracting more attention they could ever garner).

“That’s Harry and Louis.” Niall rolled his eyes, noticing the direction I was looking at. “Not smart enough to properly hide that curly hair or twink body.”

True, true. _Very_ true. No wonder they looked so odd and familiar. “Have you spotted anyone else?”

“Hm, just a hunch, but I think the people sitting two tables behind us are Calum, Luke, Aleisha and Maddie.”

Well _that_ now almost made me splutter the water in my mouth. What were they _all_ doing here? Why did they all cut classes just to stalk us? “What.” Is all the words I could form from my mouth.

“M’ pretty sure they came to stalk us, those guys.” Niall snickered for a few minutes until a light bulb lights off his head. Then, he started smirking very creepily. “How bout’ we give them a very nice show?”

Oh no, not a _nice_ show, anything _but_ a _nice show._ “No.”

“ _Aw,_ why not? It would be hilarious!”

“Just, no.”

“ _Please,_ Ash! Just imagine their faces! I could _get off_ to it for ages!”

I cringed. _Ew_. “Too much information.”

Niall cackled, “Well, now that’s settled. We’re giving them a nice show, _Right, babe?_ ” the last two words were uttered very loudly once Michael the waiter walked past by us.

Then, the _supposed-not-Michael_ stops his tracks for two seconds before running to the two tables behind us, whispering something to them that made them gasp out loud.

Niall, who was subtly hearing and seeing everything, turned to me before laughing his ass off. Laughing his ass off meant cackling that very loud Irish laugh, by the way, (which ended up scaring the child walking past us.) “That was, insane! They actually _fell_ for it!” He wiped the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes.

I won’t deny that, it was pretty funny. I can still imagine that comical reaction Michael had when Niall called me that. “Okay, Ni. Count me in that plan of yours.”

******

The rest of the date that soon turned into a _bro-to-bro–let’s prank-our-friends_ hangout included me and Niall linking our arms together when we walked around the amusement park, eating an ice cream from the same cone, drinking milkshake from the same cup, and re-enacting the scene of lady and the tramp, riding on the ferries wheel and coming out looking _dazed_ and _happy._

Basically, doing all of the cliché scenes in one day.

And, the results were very fucking _hilarious_.

All of them managed to stalk us till the end of the day, assuming that we didn’t notice their presence at all, which was pretty funny because Luke was the guy with the fake mustache, Aleisha turned into a Goth Lolita, Maddie wore a fucking onesie and Calum looked like the typical Asian guy with glasses.

It was still a wonder on how Michael managed to escape the taco shop when he technically was still supposed to be at ‘ _work_ ’.

It was already nearing sunset, and, as fun as it really was, it was also very exhausting. I deserved an Oscar more than Leonardo di Caprio did, seriously. I acted a lot of movies in one go.

Niall dropped me home till my doorstep, making me feel like the girl in the supposed relationship.

He grinned at me. “Didn’t regret doing that, right?”

I grinned back. “Hell no. The part where Luke almost fell into the lake just because we looked like we were kissing made my stomach ache.”

We both laughed and talked for a bit until Niall turns serious. “But really, Ash. Thank you, for today. I at least came to a conclusion that I couldn’t have made if it weren’t for you.”

I raised an eyebrow. “So, what would you classify yourself as?”

Niall looked at me seriously. Then, carefully, he said: “Straight as a ruler! The idea of dicks in my hole still scares me after all! _Hahaha_!”

I grimace on the inside. _And that was a decision he couldn’t have made without me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY BUT THE REAL EVENTS ARE GOING TO UNFOLD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE ENDING IS COMING SO PLEAS BEAR W THIS THANKS ILYSM XX


End file.
